Sueños del alma
by saiyan blood24
Summary: Goku tendrá que enfrentarse a la peor batalla de su vida: hacer que Milk vuelva a casa ¿Pero deseará hacerlo después de llegar a la conclusión de que él no la ama? ¿Podrá Goku descifrar y decirle lo que realmente siente después de tanto tiempo? Poque nunca es tarde para decir 'te amo'.
1. Tú

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama sensei.

**Sueños del alma**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

"**TÚ".**

_Tú, que crees que tienes el poder de hacer que dude de mí. Y tú que vives dentro de mi piel, que sabes cómo mentir. Y estoy tan sordo de escucharte, cansado de seguirte, no sé cómo apagarte… (Tú- Camila)._

Goku era el guerrero más fuerte del mundo, no, del universo entero o al menos eso era lo que todos decían y alababan.

Milk había sido considerada la mujer más fuerte del planeta.

Pero para la terrícola todo eso no importaba.

La hija de Ox estaba sentada frente a la cocina, acababa de limpiarla y dejarla en orden, tal y como una buena esposa debía hacer. Tal y como lo había estado haciendo durante los más de veinticinco años pasados. Y se encontraba cansada en cuerpo y espíritu.

Soltó un suspiro cansino y escuchó una pequeña voz a su lado.

— ¿Estás cansada? —Milk sonrió al ver a la pequeña Pan que ya llevaba puesto el pijama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mi pequeña? —la abuela la cargó para sentarla en sus piernas— ¿Mamá sabe que estás aquí?

La semi-saiyajin alzó los hombros como única respuesta antes de recargar su cabeza en el pecho cálido de la mujer, a lo que la mujer sonrió aún más al tiempo en que le acariciaba los cabellos. En poco tiempo la niña se quedó dormida.

Milk se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla vio a Videl caminando a toda prisa con dirección a la casa. Al verlas, la ojiazul se tranquilizó.

—La dejé lavándose los dientes y cuando la busqué no la encontré. Gracias a Kami que estaba con usted —le dijo la joven madre al momento en que su suegra le entregaba a la niña.

—Me lo imaginaba —le respondió sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó al verla en ese extraño estado emocional.

—No, no, es sólo que recordé las veces en que mi Gohan me hacía lo mismo. En aquel tiempo Goku solía ir a buscarlo, pero como no tenía un ki desarrollado era difícil encontrarlo.

Milk apartó la mirada al mencionar a su esposo, pero después volvió la vista al frente.

—Sería bueno que empezaran a entrenar a Pan, le hará bien hacer un poco de ejercicio —Milk sonrió a medias y después de dar las buenas noches volvió a su casa.

Videl se quedó sorprendida al escucharle decir eso. Según lo que Gohan le contó, su madre siempre estuvo en contra de que él entrenara artes marciales, aunque era cierto que después de la muerte de Goku ella misma le diera un poco de entrenamiento a Goten.

Con esos pensamientos, Videl regresó a casa.

—Estaba con mamá —dijo Gohan al verlas en el umbral.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Mamá te ha dicho algo indebido? —preguntó preocupado, conocedor del carácter fuerte que esta tenía.

—No, para nada. Pero creo que algo le pasa, le vi… triste.

Gohan alzó la vista por un instante. Tras la muerte de Goku, ella había cambiado muchísimo y no era raro verla en lapsos de depresión. Tras la resurrección de su padre, después de la batalla contra Boo, Gohan pensó que todo en ella regresaría a la normalidad. Pero al parecer se había equivocado.

—Mañana después del trabajo me pasaré a verla, quizá sólo necesite hablar un poco —Videl asintió con un monosílabo.

Gohan le ayudó a cargar a Pan, al mismo tiempo en que la tomaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en la frente. La pelinegra sonrió cariñosa, poniendo su mano en el antebrazo de su esposo.

Un gesto común entre ellos que a los ojos de Milk no pasaba desapercibido. Esta vez lo había visto a través de la ventana. Las siluetas le hicieron recordar los primeros años de su propio matrimonio.

Goku había sido un chico amable, aunque algo atolondrado ¿Qué más podía pedirse de alguien que creía que el matrimonio era comida? Los primeros cinco años habían sido todo lo que Milk había imaginado y quizás algo más… hasta la llegada de ese que dijo ser el hermano de Goku.

Las cosas cambiaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gohan fue secuestrado, a punto de morir a manos de su propio tío. Llevado a la fuerza por Piccolo y, sobre todo, la repentina muerte de Goku. Un año entero sin verles, viviendo con la angustia sin más apoyo que su padre.

Y después de que ella creyó que la pesadilla había terminado tras la milagrosa sobrevivencia a la invasión de los otros saiyajin, ellos volvieron a partir a una odisea lejos de la Tierra misma.

Ella sintió que se asfixiaba lentamente y a nadie parecía importarle. Hasta creyó que su propio padre pensaba que solamente era una mujer histérica. Sí, loca por volver a ver y retener a su familia a su lado ¿Eso estaba mal? Por ella que el mundo, el universo entero, se fuera al caño, lo único que deseaba era que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero eso nunca más lo fue.

Poco a poco vio cómo era remplazada a un segundo o quizás hasta un tercer plano. A Goku sólo le importó hacerse más fuerte, a tal grado que decidió no regresar a casa después de lo de Nemekusei.

Recordó que aquella tarde tanto Gohan como ella llegaron corriendo, listos para pedir el deseo a Porunga para revivir (de nuevo) a Goku. El dios dragón entonces habló, todavía le parecía escuchar su voz profunda e imponente decirle: "No puedo revivir a la persona llamada Goku, porque él está vivo"

Entonces que le traigan, lo pensó y Bulma materializó sus palabras.

"Él no quiere…"

"Hasta el saiyajin más poderoso le tiene miedo a Milk". Había dicho alguien, a ojos de ella, mal intencionado.

_Él no quiere…_

Las palabras parecieron flotar en el aire y aún ha tanto tiempo le seguían doliendo. Nunca entendió las razones que su esposo tuvo para no regresar a su hogar. Pero, claro, toda buena esposa tiene que mantenerse en su casa, esperando el regreso de su marido. Eso era lo que había aprendido en su entrenamiento para ser la esposa perfecta.

Y por supuesto que lo fue. Goku regresó y ella no le reprochó nada. Simplemente le recibió con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo cariñoso, preparándole un buen banquete… sólo para que él volviera a sumirse en sus entrenamientos porque en tres años algo terrible iba a suceder.

Y Milk no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente hacía todo eso porque deseaba proteger a todos o sólo por demostrar lo fuerte que podía ser.

Y la gente seguía pensando que ella era la loca que siempre parecía estar de mal humor y gritaba por todo.

"¿Para qué quiere tu mujer que aprendas a manejar si sabes volar?", dijo Piccolo.

¿Y qué sabía él de los deseos de una mujer? Lo único que deseaba era tener un detalle que le hiciera sentir que otra vez tenían una vida normal, que volvían a ser ellos. La familia Son.

Pero todas esas ilusiones se volvieron a desmoronar ante la terrible realidad. De nada sirvieron los días de angustia al verlo enfermo, sus cuidados y preocupaciones, pues Goku nuevamente murió, en un vano intento por vencer a ese monstruo del cual ya ni recordaba su nombre (y no era que le interesara mucho en realidad).

"Él no quiere ser resucitado, se quedará en el otro mundo a entrenar".

Otra vez, como si no importara. Nunca antes le había costado tanto mantenerse de pie. Sus sueños se derrumbaron. Pero llegó una esperanza, una luz. Goten.

Amó a ese niño, quizás hasta más de lo que amaba a Gohan. Sabía que no era propio que una madre tuviera preferencia por un hijo, pero no podía evitarlo. No sabía si era porque lo vio como un último regalo de su esposo o porque se parecía muchísimo a él o porque fue su salvavidas.

Pero lo cierto es que durante los siguientes siete años ella pareció poder superar todos los amargos sucesos. Hasta se permitió enseñarle artes marciales al niño, disfrutaba esas cosas, sintiéndose nuevamente viva, dichosa. Ya no le importaba Goku o sus luchas, tenía lo que quería.

Sin embargo, el impacto fue enorme al escuchar la noticia de que él regresaría por un día. Un día. Todo lo que ella creyó eliminado, ardió en un solo instante. No pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con emoción y tampoco podía negarle a Goten conocer a su padre. Así pues, decidió acudir al Budokai.

¿Budokai?

Sí, una sutil manera de decirle que ella no importaba. Que a lo único a lo que venía Goku era a demostrar sus avances, a medir fuerzas con Vegeta. Ja, qué irónico que su rival era más importante que su propia familia ¿o no?

¿Y aún la gente seguía pensando que ella era la injusta, la amargada e intolerante?

Milk se miró al espejo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que llegó a su habitación.

"¿Y después qué pasó?", se preguntó.

Goku revivió y regresó a casa o al menos en teoría pues siempre se la pasaba en constantes ir y venir del planeta de Kaio. Nunca más las cosas volvieron a ser iguales. Nunca más volvieron a estar juntos, ni siquiera en la intimidad. A Goku esas cosas no le interesaban.

"Mejor dicho, tú no le interesas", se dijo con dureza.

Y esa verdad le laceró el corazón.

La imagen del espejo le mostró que el tiempo no tenía clemencia en su cuerpo, que los mejores tiempos ya habían pasado, desperdiciados con un hombre que simplemente se había casado con ella por cumplir una promesa porque su abuelo le había enseñado que eso hacía un caballero. Lástima que no le hubiera enseñado más.

Recelosa, apretó un puño con fuerza, golpeando el espejo y haciéndolo añicos. Los pedazos saltaron por todas partes, hiriéndola incluso en el rostro. La mano le temblaba, ya fuera por la ira o por la sangrante herida.

"Estoy cansada de seguirte, Goku. De estar siempre en silencio. Ya no más".

Dio media vuelta, notando la cama vacía. Él ni siquiera se daría cuenta, hasta que estuviera muy lejos. No importaba, decidió apagar esa tonta esperanza de que Goku iría a buscarla porque en realidad la quería.

Abrió el armario, sacando una maleta pequeña que llenó con lo más necesario, dispuesta a largarse de Paoz para siempre.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO**

_**N/A:**__ Bueno, bueno ¿qué puedo decir? El pasado 8 de este mes fue el día de la mujer y me gustaron mucho dos de las frases que escuché: Las mujeres tenemos derecho a relaciones igualitarias. Tú no tienes por qué llenar las expectativas de los demás._

_Y después de leer una discusión en alguno de los foros que visito, empecé a pensar sobre esta peculiar relación y lo que verdaderamente hay detrás de la actitud áspera de Milk. En lo personal debo confesar que yo sí creía que estaba medio loca, pero al final he llegado a la conclusión que plasmé en este primer capítulo._

_La idea no es que odiemos a Goku, ni mucho menos. Sino hacer que Milk ¿y por qué no? Nosotras mismas nos valoremos un poco más. _

_Espero que les guste la idea, si es así o no, háganmelo saber n.n_


	2. Desaparecio

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama Sensei.

**Sueños del alma**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

"**Desapareció".**

_Viejo silencio dame una cura para el mal del amor, un amuleto contra el mal de ojo que cure el temor __**(Soledad-Divino Kabaret).**_

La noche estaba bastante avanzada cuando Milk salió de casa y tomó las llaves de su viejo auto. Botó su maleta en el asiento trasero y emprendió el viaje que la llevaría lejos de Paoz.

Encendió la radio y la suave música de un piano llenó el ambiente. El aire era fresco por lo que decidió no subir la capota. Soltó su cabello, libre, como pocas veces lo dejaba y la velocidad hizo que éste se enredara.

Las luces de la nave iluminaban perfectamente el camino y el frondoso bosque iba quedando poco a poco atrás a la orilla de la carretera. La mujer aspiró el aire, permitiendo que sus pulmones se llenaran completamente.

La verdad es que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué iba a suceder, hacer o a dónde ir. Simplemente tenía ganas de irse lejos.

Cada vez más lejos.

**((…))**

Goku se sentía flotar.

Era una sensación mucho muy diferente a la de volar.

Alzó sus manos y abrió los ojos un poco, alcanzó a darse cuenta de que se encontraba en medio de agua. Lo extraño era que podía respirar perfectamente. Trató de ver a su alrededor, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sólo. El sentimiento le hizo sentir desesperación, agitando el cuerpo entero tratando de avanzar hacia algún otro punto, sin lograr conseguirlo.

Escuchó un golpe, el sonido fue claramente conducido por las ondas que en el agua se produjeron. Era un golpe suave, sin pretensión de asustarle. Sin saber la razón ni comprenderla, sintió tranquilidad y una de sus manos se alzó hacia el frente, chocando contra lo que parecía ser un cristal, pero a pesar de eso pudo sentir una calidez que le envolvió completamente.

_Kakarotto…_

Su nombre saiyajin dicho con una suave y amable voz, lejos del tono agresivo que a veces le impregnaba Vegeta.

_Kakarotto, será pronto…_

Él sonrió. Por primera vez le gustaba ser llamado de esa forma…

—Goku, Goku —el hombre abrió los ojos al sentirse zarandeado.

— ¿Kaio sama? ¿Qué pasa? —se talló los ojos tratando de desperezarse.

—Te has quedado dormido, creo que ya es hora de que regreses a tu casa.

—No, quiero entrenar un poco más.

—Goku ¿crees que es bueno que te quedes tanto tiempo fuera de tu casa, de la Tierra?

— ¿A qué se refiere? —le preguntó mientras realizaba sus ejercicios de estiramiento— Si algo sucediera mientras estoy aquí, lo sabríamos de inmediato y con la tele-transportación acudiría.

—No me refería exactamente a eso, pero en fin. Supongo que Milk ya se ha acostumbrado.

— ¿Eh? A Milk no le importará si me quedo aquí un poco más.

—Jum, no tienes remedio ¿Me pregunto qué fue lo que esa chica vio en ti? —Goku rio sin comprender y de inmediato elevó su ki para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Poco recordaba del sueño que había tenido, sólo la sensación cálida que le transmitió y que aún era capaz de sentir en su cuerpo y alma. Pero como todo lo demás, lo dejó a un lado para concentrarse en sus entrenamientos.

Su ki se incrementó aún más, haciendo que la tierra temblara y se alzara, así como la voz del dios advirtiéndole (o quizá suplicándole) que no fuera a volar su planeta de nuevo. Lanzó un kame hacia el frente que rodeó el lugar en un instante. Goku se dio media vuelta para recibirlo con las palmas de las manos.

"Un poco más y estoy seguro de que lo lograré", pensó, forcejeando con la energía.

_No todo en esta vida es el poder, Kakarotto._

Aquella voz extraña lo desequilibró y el impacto de la onda le hizo salir volando, llevándose un buen trecho de tierra y los pocos árboles que había en el planeta.

— ¡Goku, te lo advertí! —chilló el dios.

El saiyan quedó atrapado en la explosión, para después quedar inconsciente.

**((…))**

El sonido de una gota cayendo, repitiéndose una y otra vez por causa del eco en el lugar, se escuchó. Luego otra un poco más lejos y después otra.

Goku mantuvo los ojos cerrados, no supo si fue porque no podía o no quería abrirlos. El hecho es que se encontraba de nuevo en agua, sumergido.

"¿En dónde estoy?"

Las ondas dibujadas en el agua se hicieron presentes y como si se tratara de una especie de murmullo, su nombre fue pronunciado.

"¿Quién eres?"

Volvió a preguntar mentalmente.

El murmullo, casi ininteligible, se volvió a escuchar.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

_Desaparecerá…_

"¿Quién? ¿O qué?"

…_Entrenar… Kakarotto…_

"¿Qué?"

Goku se removió en su lugar y logró abrir los ojos finalmente, sólo para sentir cómo el agua empezaba a entrar a sus pulmones. Se llevó las manos a la altura de la garganta, pero todo fue inútil al tratar de llevar aire. Cuando sintió la desesperación de la asfixia y que se hundía, una mano lo tomó de la muñeca y lo condujo hacia la superficie.

No pudo distinguir bien de quién se trataba, pero era una figura delgada y de cabellos cortos. Al llegar a la superficie, el resplandor del exterior le hirió los ojos, lo cual le obligó a cerrarlos…

Entonces despertó, sintiendo un paño húmedo sobre la frente.

—Milk… —dijo sin moverse de la cama.

—Señor Goku, qué bueno que ha despertado.

—Videl —dijo el guerrero al tiempo en que volvía la vista hacia su lado derecho.

—Avisaré a Gohan —la chica salió de la habitación, dejando a solas al saiyan.

Goku se levantó. Vestía un sencillo pants y una camiseta azul, sobre la mesa de noche estaban sus muñequeras y pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en casa. Trató de recordar lo sucedido y el esfuerzo le provocó un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no le dio mayor importancia, simplemente esperaría a que Milk entrara para avisarle que la cena estaba lista y se enteraría de los hechos.

La puerta se abrió y él, de pie en medio de la habitación, sonrió con amplitud, como siempre era su costumbre.

—Gohan —le llamó con un poco de desencanto, pero no por ello desprovisto de amor.

—Papá, por fin despertaste. Nos tenías preocupados.

— ¿Estuve inconsciente? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —se llevó una mano a la barbilla— Umh, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba entrenando en el planeta de Kaio sama.

—Kaio sama nos avisó que en el entrenamiento tuviste un accidente y te desmayaste. Dende, es decir, Kami sama, tuvo que ir por ti. Luego te trajimos a casa, ya han sido cuatro días.

— ¿¡Eh?! ¿Cuatro días?

—Sí, Dende te revisó, dijo que no tenías ninguna clase de herida grave. Desconocemos la razón de tu inconciencia.

—Ya veo —Goku se sentó en la orilla de la cama, como si estuviera meditando sobre lo sucedido.

— ¿Pasa algo, papá? —le dijo preocupado por la actitud seria del guerrero.

—Tengo hambre —le respondió con la ingenuidad que siempre le había caracterizado.

—Claro, lo entiendo. Iré a preguntarle a Videl si ya está la cena.

—Sí, porque en verdad que me muero de hambre.

Gohan salió de la habitación y Goku se dejó caer en la cama, los brazos le sirvieron de almohada y miraba el techo sin estar del todo consciente de su realidad. Podía ser capaz de sentirse todavía debajo del agua y la escena de esa silueta llevándolo a través del líquido. Era un sueño ¿no?

El rechinar de la puerta le interrumpió.

—La cena está lista —le anunció su primogénito y de un solo salto se levantó y se apresuró a ir a la cocina.

Goku devoró la comida, hartándose de todo hasta que ya no pudo más. Gohan en tanto percibía la mirada de su esposa, que parecía querer transmitirle un mensaje y que él deseaba mejor ignorarlo.

—Eso estuvo delicioso —se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes darse unos cuantos golpes en el estómago— Ahora un baño.

—El agua ya debe estar caliente, señor —dijo amablemente Videl, levantando los platos de la mesa. Gohan se acomidió a ayudarla.

—Gracias —Goku se dirigió afuera, donde se encontraba el cuarto de baño.

—Iré a ver si Pan sigue durmiendo —dijo Gohan.

—Gohan —llamó su esposa y éste se limitó a soltar el aire acumulado, dándole la espalda.

—Jamás he juzgado a mis padres, pero… —apretó un poco los puños— ¿Crees que realmente le importe?

—Gohan, son tus padres y el único que puede saber en dónde está o encontrarla es él —Videl se le acercó por la espalda, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Pero me pregunto si mamá quiere ser encontrada —volvió a soltar un suspiro—. Iré a ver a Pan.

**((…))**

A Goku le encantó el baño, aunque el agua no estaba a la temperatura que a él le gustaba pero no podía quejarse. Se cepilló los dientes y desenredó su cabello como Milk siempre se lo decía y se cambió la ropa por el pijama, que en realidad no era otra cosa que un short y una camiseta de tirantes. Si por él fuera, simplemente dormía en ropa interior (o sin nada), pero con su nieta rondando constantemente por todos lados, Milk ya lo había regañado muchísimas veces. Aunque él no entendía la razón de sus reclamos, era mejor no llevarle la contra.

Se llevó los dedos de la mano de nuevo al cabello y sin reparar en nada más se durmió profundamente. No fue sino hasta la madrugada que, sintiendo un poco el frío natural de Paoz, se despertó.

—Milk —la llamó adormilado— no me destapes.

Estiró la mano derecha para alcanzarla y jalar las cobijas, pero no la encontró.

— ¿Milk? —Goku miró el lugar donde siempre dormía su esposa, intacto.

Se incorporó y después de unos segundos se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, en donde tampoco la halló. Recorrió la casa y salió también.

No había nadie.

_Desaparecerá…_

La voz de su sueño se repitió en el aire. No lo había entendido, había sido un mensaje incompleto. Él no creía en los sueños, nunca los había tenido.

_Desaparecerá…_

Corrió hacia la casa, recorriéndola de nuevo y llegando al punto de inicio, recordando los sucesos desde que despertó y finalmente percatándose de la ausencia de su esposa.

Salió de la casa, aun escuchando esa voz en el aire repitiéndose, esta vez se dirigió a la vivienda de su hijo que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos.

— ¡Gohan! —llamó desde afuera de su habitación.

—Papá —le respondió de inmediato, como si ya estuviera esperándolo.

— ¿Y Milk? —a Gohan le pareció notar un poco de angustia en su padre.

—Mamá desapareció una noche antes de que te trajeran.

_Desaparecerá…_

—No hemos podido localizarla —Videl habló saliendo al lado de su esposo—. Esperábamos que usted despertara porque pensamos que era la única persona capaz de hacerlo.

—A lo mejor fue con Ox ¿ya la buscaron allá? —sugirió Goku, pero una especia de mal presentimiento le llenó el corazón.

Gohan negó con la cabeza.

—Goten fue a buscarla junto con Trunks, pero no sabemos nada.

—Usted tiene mejor percepción del ki gracias a su técnica de tele-transportación. Será más fácil encontrarla.

—Lo intentaré —Goku se concentró, llevándose los dedos a la frente.

_Para poder sentir el ki es necesario que el tuyo atrape el de la otra persona._

Fue extraño recordar las enseñanzas básicas que Mr. Popo le transmitió a su llegada a la Plataforma Celeste.

Atrapar el ki de la otra persona.

Así de sencillo funcionaba su técnica, entre los miles de 'hilos' de energía que le eran familiares trató de buscar la esencia de su compañera y no pudo ser capaz de reconocerlo.

Cerró los ojos en un nuevo intento.

Ahí estaban todos. Krillin y su familia.

Kame senin y la tortuga misma.

Vegeta y su familia.

Y todos sus demás amigos, incluso aquellos a quienes hacía años que no veía. Recordaba todos los ki.

— ¿Papá? —preguntó preocupado de nuevo su hijo— ¿Le encontraste?

Goku tardó en responder, intentando una y otra vez encontrar a Milk.

Un último intento.

— Papá…

—No puedo —respondió finalmente— No puedo encontrarla.

Videl soltó un chillido, expresando perfectamente el sentir de ellos.

La única razón por la que no se podía sentir el ki de una persona era…

—No, Gohan —la pelinegra se le echó a los brazos, sollozando.

—Iré por el radar…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DOS.**

_Estoy viendo toda la primera saga de DB y esa explicación que le dio Popo cuando enseña a Goku a manejar su ki me pareció importante para esta historia ¿Ustedes que creen que ha pasado?_

_Gracias por leer, a los que han dejado un review o me han agregado a sus favoritos y espero que hasta aquí vaya llenando un poco sus expectativas._

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	3. No está muerta

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es de Akira Toriyama.

**Sueños del alma**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

"**No está muerta"**

_Where are you now? Are you proud of the life you wasted? Wearing the Crown of illusion you created __***** **__¿Dónde estás ahora? __¿Estás satisfecho con la vida que malgastaste? Cargando una corona de ilusión por ti creada __***** **_**(Dark star- Tarja).**

No importaba las veces en que llamaran al dios dragón, Shen Long siempre imponía y daba un poco de miedo.

Videl permanecía al lado de su esposo, aún con las manos asidas fuertemente del brazo derecho de este, mientras que Trunks y Goten veían ilusionados al dios y la pequeña Pan dormía su siesta.

—Papá —dijo Gohan y el aludido se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de la cabeza.

— ¿Cuál es su deseo? Pídanme y se los cumpliré —la voz profunda de Shen Long retumbó y hasta sacudió a Paoz entero.

—Queremos que revivas a una mujer llamada Milk —pidió Goku.

Todos daban por sentado que ella tenía que estar muerta ya que era imposible sentir su ki. Así que una vez que Goku fuera a donde Bulma para pedirle prestado el radar, reunieran las esferas y a todos ellos, el deseo era muy claro: resucitar el pilar de la familia Son.

Hubo silencio por un momento, en espera de la respuesta del dios el cual parecía sopesar la magnitud del deseo.

—No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? —protestaron los presentes.

—Porque ella no está muerta —respondió el dragón.

Todos se miraron unos a otros y sin embargo, a Gohan se le endureció un poco la mirada ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar esa situación?

—Entonces tráele de donde sea que esté —pidió Goten.

—Ella no quiere —dijo el dios y Gohan pronunció la frase al mismo tiempo, recordando que hacía años la misma situación pasó, sólo que esta vez los protagonistas habían cambiado.

Gohan comprendió de inmediato la realidad.

— ¿Cómo que no quiere venir? Pero mamá… —Goten siguió replicando, pero la voz de Shen Long le interrumpió.

—Eso es algo que tendrán que preguntarle, ahora si no tienen más deseos, entonces me retiro.

Los ojos rojizos del dragón brillaron y después de que las esferas se elevaran, ambos desparecieron. Los presentes quedaron consternados y antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Gohan dio media vuelta y se dirigió a casa.

— ¿Gohan? ¿Qué…?

—Voy a ver a Pan, seguro que la voz de Shen Long la despertó y está asustada —el chico se soltó de su esposa y se fue. A nadie le pareció importar demasiado, pues todavía se encontraban confundidos. A excepción de la hija de Mr. Satan que lo conocía bien y le siguió.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer, papá? —Goten se apresuró a acercarse a donde estaba él.

—No lo sé, no entiendo nada —respondió sincero y de forma seria, como pocas veces en su vida.

Goku alzó la vista al cielo, luego al horizonte, tratando de percibir el ki de Milk, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: no era capaz de sentirlo.

—A lo mejor si les decimos a los demás, ellos puedan ayudarnos a encontrarla, señor —sugirió Trunks, a lo que el saiyajin le sonrió y le dijo que sí con un movimiento de la cabeza.

El heredero de la familia Brief alzó vuelo y se apresuró a ir a casa, en poco tiempo reaccionó Goten y le siguió.

**Mientas tanto dentro de la casa…**

— ¿Qué ha sido eso de antes, Gohan? —Videl le encontró en la habitación de su hija, de pie al lado de la cama.

—Esta niña tiene el sueño tan profundo que ni el fin del mundo la despertaría —comentó el semi saiyajin peinando un mechón de cabello de la pequeña. Luego volteó a ver a Videl y en medio de una sonrisa agregó—: ¿Crees que la cena esté lista pronto?

— ¿Qué? —Videl respondió con un poco de mal humor— ¿Tu madre está desaparecida y lo único que te importa es la hora de la cena? ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

—No está desaparecida, simplemente no quiere volver —Gohan pasó a un lado de Videl, hubiera seguido su camino de no haber sido porque ella lo detuvo poniéndosele enfrente.

—Gohan… n-no entiendo ¿qué está pasando?

El pelinegro suspiró cansino, desviando la vista hacia un lado.

—Hace tiempo, cuando papá peleó en contra de un enemigo poderoso, todos creímos que había muerto y sucedió exactamente lo mismo que hoy.

Videl le miró sin acabar de comprender.

—No está muerto, él no quiere volver —repitió las palabras del dios dragón, imprimiéndole un toque solemne, como si tratara de imitar el tono de la deidad— Aunque mamá no lo dijo abiertamente, yo sé que escuchar eso le hirió. Yo tampoco podía comprender por qué papá no quería regresar con su familia, era un niño y había pasado muchísimas cosas. Nuestra vida sufrió cambios, incluso estuve a punto de morir y…

Gohan volvió a suspirar al tiempo en que movía suavemente de un lado a otro la cabeza.

Videl bajó la mirada por un instante, para después tomar las manos de su esposo.

—Todo va a estar bien —le animó y abrazó.

—Papá es la única persona que puede arreglar esto —Videl asintió en silencio, aun acariciando la espalda de su compañero.

**((…))**

Trunks y Goten batieron record en llegar a la Capital del Oeste. En cuanto tocaron el suelo los chicos corrieron a buscar a los padres del ojiazul, encontrándolos en la cocina. Al parecer interrumpieron una charla entre ellos pues Bulma se quedó con una frase en los labios y quedaron en silencio total al verlos entrar.

—Papá tienes que ayudarnos —dijo casi sin aliento Trunks. Vegeta se limitó a alzar una ceja.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —la que preguntó fue Bulma, sirviendo vasos con agua para ambos semi saiyan.

—Mi mamá ha desaparecido y Shen Long ha dicho que ella no está muerta —explicó Goten después de tomar de un solo sorbo el agua.

—Entonces no tienen de qué preocuparse. Milk ya es una mujer que sabe lo que hace y que sobretodo puede cuidarse —Bulma se volvió hacia la estufa para remover el estofado que preparaba en una olla de aluminio de considerable tamaño.

—Pero todos estamos preocupados y queremos que nos ayuden a buscarla. Papá, tú fuiste un gran soldado, tienes más desarrollado el sentido del ki.

—Para empezar no fui, **soy**__un gran peleador. Dos, ustedes también podrían tener la percepción del ki desarrollada si entrenaran como debiera de ser en vez de andar de vagos.

—Papá, no empecemos…

— ¡Nada de _no empecemos_! Es la verdad —Vegeta comenzaba a alzar la voz—. Y tres ¿qué tienes que andar metido en los asuntos de Kakarotto? Deja que él arregle sus problemas. Y eso también va para ti chiquillo.

El príncipe miró a Goten.

—Pónganse a entrenar, eso es lo que deberían de hacer.

—Se trata de mi madre, no me diga que no me meta en sus asuntos —Goten respondió de mala manera y Vegeta se levantó del asiento donde estaba.

—Hay cosas que los adultos tienen que arreglar, Goten —interfirió Bulma, terminando de probar la comida y depositando la cuchara en un pequeño plato. Luego se dio la media vuelta y recargó la cadera en la barra de la cocina, con la mano derecha debajo del codo.

Vegeta la miró y volvió a sentarse.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —Goten se calmó un poco.

—Créeme cuando te digo que tu mamá está bien. Ella no ha desaparecido, simplemente tomó unas vacaciones.

—Pero ¿por qué se ha ido sin decirnos nada? Yo quiero que vuelva —insistió el de los cabellos alborotados.

—El único que puede traerla de regreso es Goku, deja que él se encargue de eso. Anda, confía en tu padre.

Goten bajó la mirada, molesto y sin comprender.

—Trunks, has lo que tu madre dice — dijo Vegeta y el niño miró a la ojiazul.

Bulma sonrió y después puso las manos en su cadera, cambiando de actitud.

—Tu padre tiene razón, en vez de andar de vagos pónganse a entrenar. A la cámara de gravedad, ambos ¡Ahora!

— ¡Sí! —los niños salieron corriendo dispuestos a cumplir con lo ordenado.

Bulma caminó hasta donde estaba Vegeta y puso una mano sobre la mesa.

— ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó ella.

Él sólo se limitó a alzar los hombros, aun cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Crees que hice mal?

—De todas formas lo hubieras hecho, aunque te dijera lo contrario ¿De cuándo acá te interesa mi opinión en esas cuestiones? Son tus asuntos. Lo único que me molesta es que me dejaste a un lado por ayudar a la esposa de Kakarotto.

—Y de haber sabido que te ibas a poner en ese plan, la hubiera acompañado.

— ¡Bah! No me compares con ese imbécil.

—Pues lo dicho, todos los saiyajin son iguales. Insensibles y obsesionados con pelear.

—Es nuestra herencia y ustedes ya lo sabían cuando decidieron ser nuestras compañeras ¿de qué se quejan, mujer?

— ¿Compañeras? ¿Llamas a eso ser una compañera? Siempre metidos en su entrenamiento, no piensan más que en eso.

—Al menos yo siempre estoy aquí —dijo Vegeta sin mucho pensar y Bulma no supo qué contestar a eso.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento y Bulma no hacía otra cosa más que mirarlo. El sonido del estofado hirviendo era lo único que se oía. Y la científica sintió que de alguna manera había sido injusta con él.

—Te serviré la comida.

—Ya no tengo hambre, me voy a entrenar —siseó el príncipe y se marchó.

Bulma torció los labios y negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la estufa para apagarla.

Al menos Vegeta siempre estaba ahí. A su modo, pero presente. En el fondo nunca negaba nada a los suyos. A su manera y de la única forma que sabía y Bulma volvió a sentir remordimiento por la discusión anterior.

Sopló aire y los cabellos de su frente se alzaron un poco por ello. En realidad, ser la compañera de un saiyajin requería mucha paciencia, pero también era cierto que ellos podían ayudar un poco más para serlo.

—Saiyajines, son unos tontos —Bulma se sintió abrumada y salió de la cocina con rumbo al laboratorio.

**((…))**

Milk había estacionado el auto en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el cielo se oscurecía. De inmediato se imaginó la razón de ello y pudo escuchar la voz del dios dragón llamándola debido al deseo pedido.

—No, Shen Long, no quiero ir. Por favor, no me lleves —dijo y el dragón respetó sus palabras.

Ahora el cielo volvía a la normalidad y ella aún permaneció un tiempo observándolo. Su corazón se sintió emocionado al imaginar que Goku había llegado al grado de juntar las esferas para poder encontrarla. Por un instante sus ojos brillaron de ilusión, pero una voz interior le hizo apagarse.

"Él jamás haría tal cosa, no seas tonta, Milk. Lo más seguro es que hayan sido tus hijos".

A la mujer se le dibujó una sonrisa amarga al recordar a Goten. De seguro que el chico debía estarla pasando muy mal, pues esa era la primera vez que se separaban. Pero confiaba en la fortaleza de este.

Suspiró y miró lo que llevaba puesto en la muñeca derecha. A simple vista parecía un reloj común y corriente, pero en realidad se trataba de un invento diseñado por Bulma.

—Parece ser que sí funciona —se dijo.

—_Este reloj te permitirá hacer desaparecer tu presencia o ki, como lo llaman ellos. Esos tontos se sienten muy importantes porque pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero lo cierto es que si no son capaces de sentir la energía no pueden hacer nada —le explicó la científica cuando fue a verla a la Capsule y contarle sobre su decisión._

_Bulma le colocó el reloj en la muñeca y lo programó. El dispositivo hizo un pitido y una luz verde apareció._

— _¿Estás segura que funcionará? —la ojiazul sonrió con suficiencia. _

—_He estudiado los scouter a fondo, sé cómo funcionan esos mecanismos. Así que no te preocupes, nadie te encontrará, al menos que se lo pidan a Shen Long._

_Milk bajó la mirada y observó el reloj._

Y justo ahora hacía lo mismo.

Escuchar un grito, seguido de un rugido, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. A unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba pudo ver a una pequeña corriendo y detrás de ella un enorme dinosaurio. La niña de pronto cayó y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue cerrar los ojos a la espera de ser devorada.

Milk reaccionó sin pensar y se echó a correr en ayuda de la niña, alcanzando a quitarla y a protegerla entre sus brazos. La bestia rugió con mayor fuerza al darse cuenta de que alguien más trataba de arrebatarle a su presa, pero pronto lo vio como la oportunidad de tener dos y no una.

Corrió para alcanzarlas y de un fuerte coletazo las mandó lejos, haciendo que la mujer recibiera la mayor parte del impacto en la espalda. La niña abrió los ojos, mirando a Milk, quien tenía una herida en la cabeza, la visión de la sangre le aterró y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

El animal de nuevo tomó carrera, al momento en que lanzaba su rugido más temerario. Milk se levantó y dejó a la niña detrás de ella.

—Quédate un momento aquí —le sonrió para tranquilizarla un poco, pero la niña no deseaba soltarla, aferrándosele a la pierna.

A Milk no le quedó de otra que empujarla para separarse, el dinosaurio volvió a rugir y se dirigió de inmediato a donde la niña.

— ¡No te lo permitiré! —gritó la mujer, tomando una pose de artes marciales y envistió a la bestia, dejándola muerta de un solo golpe.

De pronto, todo a su alrededor se hizo nebuloso y Milk cayó de bruces. El golpe en la cabeza le había afectado más de lo que se imaginaba. Entonces una sombra apareció, sin saber si era amigo o enemigo.

**((…))**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO TRES**

_Raras veces logro hacer capítulos más largos. Lo siento, en verdad. Ya sabemos que Milk no está muerta ¿qué pasará ahora?_

_Gracias a quienes me han agregado y/o me han dejado un review._

_**Nadesko:**__ Gracias por leer y por el comentario._

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	4. Entrenamiento especial (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es de Akira Toriyama.

**Sueños del alma**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

"**Entrenamiento especial (Parte 1)"**

_Siento un espacio en la piel ¿Qué pasará? Siento que nada es igual. Oigo tus pasos recorrer mi soledad... Quiero decirte que me hiciste mal, que no puedo recordar si te quiero amar o te quiero olvidar __**(Pienso en ti- Thalia).**_

Goku había entrado a la casa después de que Shen Long desapareció y los niños emprendieran vuelo con rumbo a la Capsule. Ni siquiera había ido en busca de Gohan y su familia. Simplemente para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba sentado sobre la cama.

Tenía las manos recargadas a los costados, sobre el colchón, y miraba a través de la ventana. Parecía como si su cerebro no acabara de comprender las palabras del dios dragón. Milk no estaba muerta pero tampoco quería volver ¿Por qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a estar ausente? ¿No le importaban sus hijos, su familia? ¿Él?

Algo en su pecho dolió, era como si se tratara de cosquillas. Pero estas dolían.

—Las cosquillas no duelen —dijo en voz alta. Al tiempo en que se llevaba la mano derecha al corazón. Por un instante se le vino a la mente que la antigua enfermedad había aparecido de nuevo.

_Ella no quiere regresar._

El dolor en el pecho se incrementó y Goku supo que no se trataba del mismo dolor. Pensó entonces en el que sintió cuando era niño, cuando se dio cuenta de que su abuelito estaba muerto y que no lo volvería a ver nunca más. También aquella vez sintió algo similar, pero a la vez se trataba de algo completamente diferente.

Algo mojó su antebrazo. Bajó la mirada, sorprendido y luego con las palmas de las manos se limpió el rostro. Aspiró un poco y se levantó de la cama. No comprendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando. Lo único que sabía era que su nariz, a pesar de estar constipada en esos momentos, era capaz de percibir a la perfección el olor de su esposa y eso sólo hacía que el dolor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

Se acercó a la ventana para abrirla, desde ahí se podía ver un gran árbol y sus ojos parecieron captar una silueta delgada. Por un momento pensó que podía tratarse de ella, pero la figura pasó tan rápido, tan sutil, que le pareció extraño.

Salió de la casa a través de la ventana y corrió hasta el árbol.

— ¿Quién eres? —la persona se escondió detrás del tronco.

—Traté de advertirte, pero no hiciste caso, Kakarotto —le respondió con un tono de voz amable.

Las pupilas de Goku se dilataron al escucharle hablar. Al parecer se trataba de la misma voz tranquila y pacífica de sus sueños.

—Tú…

—Dudo que sepas quién soy en realidad —la persona ladeó un poco el rostro y el guerrero pudo distinguir sus facciones. Se trataba de una mujer, una mujer bastante extraña a la cual jamás había visto en la vida.

—N-no entiendo —le dijo dejando escapar toda su confusión. No sabía por qué, pero sentía curiosidad y un sentimiento cálido.

Ella sonrió, poniéndose de frente a él. Era una mujer menuda y de cabellos negros cortos y sus ojos oscuros tenían la forma de una almendra.

—Tu esposa se ha ido por culpa de tu descuido —le dijo la mujer directamente, a pesar de lo dicho siguió conservando la sonrisa dulce.

— ¿Descuido? No entiendo —a Goku poco le importó ya de quién se trataba, simplemente hablaba como si ya fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—La has dejado mucho tiempo sola. Sé que para ti entrenar y volverte más fuerte es importante, pero… —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro— Los saiyajin jamás cambiarán, ni aún a punto de extinguirse ¿verdad?

—Yo soy un saiyajin criado en la Tierra —el tono de Goku fue una mezcla de orgullo y disgusto al recordársele sus raíces.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Quién eres? Tu ki es muy extraño, se me hace conocido pero, jamás te he visto.

—Claro que sí lo has hecho, sólo que me has olvidado y estoy aquí porque es mi deber ayudarte, aunque sea sólo esta vez.

Por un instante, los ojos brillantes de la mujer se opacaron.

— ¿Tú sabes dónde está Milk? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a tener un entrenamiento especial, un entrenamiento que ni el más poderoso del universo podría ser capaz de darte, sólo yo.

La mujer llevó una mano a la mejilla del guerrero y después le hizo inclinarse un poco a fin de juntar las frentes. Entonces Goku vio el momento en que ella desenredaba una cola de su cintura ¡Una cola saiyajin!

Abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero una fuerte luz que se desprendió de sus cuerpos le hizo perder la conciencia.

_Kakarotto…_

Se sentía flotar, pero no era igual que cuando volaba. Era, más bien, como si estuviera en medio de agua.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y pudo ser capaz de ver el mundo a través de algo que parecía ser un vidrio, llevaba un respirador y algunos marcapasos en varios puntos de su cuerpo. Alzó un poco las manos y después pataleó un poco. Era un niño.

Movió la cabeza, primero un poco, después comenzó a sacudirla de un lado a otro. Jaló los cables pero no pudo quitárselos y, más bien, terminó enredado en medio de ellos. De pronto, el mundo pareció dar de vueltas y un golpe en la cabeza le provocó un puchero en los labios. El mundo seguía rodado y se detuvo de pronto abruptamente.

Sus sentidos tardaron un poco en aclararse y escuchó un repiqueteo en el vidrio. Enfocó la vista al frente y un rostro fue lo que encontró. Se asustó e instintivamente trató de estirarse hacia atrás.

— ¡Hey! La pulga quiere salir —dijo el rostro y el repiqueteo volvió a escucharse. El niño sintió furia y trató de zafarse, pero de nuevo no pudo. El otro rio, pero de pronto su rostro golpeó el vidrio, callándose de inmediato.

— ¡Raditz ¿qué se supone qué estás haciendo?! —se escuchó una voz enérgica y entonces el rostro de una mujer apareció.

—Madre, yo no hice nada —replicó el otro.

—Como siempre, no me extraña que no te dediques a nada ¡Waw! —los ojos almendrados de la mujer se abrieron mucho al percatarse del estado en que se encontraba el niño en la cápsula—. ¡Bardock! —llamó— ¿Dónde está tu padre?

—Anoche dijo que iba de misión y se ha ido antes del amanecer. Como siempre, te quedaste dormida y no lo despertaste —le respondió Raditz de piernas cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas en la nuca.

— ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre irse justo ahora? —tomó la esfera y salió corriendo de casa —¡No te quedes ahí parado, los doctores lo sacarán de la incubadora! ¡Muévete!

—Madre —Raditz señaló con el dedo la esfera— el oxígeno se ha acabado. No alcanzaremos a llegar al hospital, está hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Gine miró el indicador de aire, la aguja marcaba cero y sus ojos reflejaron el terror del que fue presa.

—La volaré —dijo con decisión— Kakarotto, no te preocupes, ya te saco de ahí.

—Madre, he visto la clase de poderes que tienes ¿crees que…? —Raditz fue lanzado hasta el otro lado del patio.

—Tengo el suficiente nivel como para darte una paliza —Gine se concentró en la incubadora mientras Raditz se levantaba y limpiaba la sangre de sus labios.

La madre saiyajin estaba consciente de que las incubadoras estaban muy bien diseñadas de tal forma que la única forma de sacar a los niños era llevándolos al hospital en donde los doctores las abrían con un dispositivo creado a modo de llave maestra. Recordar el proceso la llenó de rabia e impotencia, aún a tres años seguía molesta por la forma en que le habían obligado a hacer las cosas.

En tiempos antiguos, contaban las mujeres de edad (las pocas que quedaban debido a las constantes peleas y misiones), se tenía hijos de forma natural. Ahora y debido a la alta tecnología y a las constantes demandas de soldados por parte del imperio, cuando se detectaba que una hembra estaba embarazada, se extraía el embrión y se mantenía en una incubadora durante tres largos años. En tanto, la madre se mantenía dentro de su escuadrón.

Gine sentía odio por el imperio y tanto amor por sus hijos.

Extendió los brazos a los lados y las palmas de sus manos se iluminaron de inmediato al formarse dos esferas de energía. En un movimiento rápido las juntó al frente y una bola más grande se formó, lanzándola de inmediato a la incubadora.

El polvo y la tierra llenó todo alrededor y ella corrió hasta donde estaba el cráter y con sus propias manos sacó y apartó los escombros. Los sollozos del bebé le dieron alivio, cargándolo de inmediato y apretujándolo contra su pecho.

—Todo va a estar bien, Kakarotto, todo va a estar bien.

El bebé sintió el calor natural de su madre y sus pequeñas manos se asieron de la ropa de ella, restregando su rostro húmedo en ellas.

— ¡Bah! —dijo malhumorado Raditz y entró a la casa, dejándolos.

**Días después…**

La nave de Bardock aterrizó en el puerto de Vegeta sei y apenas había abierto la compuerta salió volando de ahí. Todos lo miraron extrañado y con el ceño fruncido. No era difícil de adivinar que todo era a causa del niño.

Al guerrero no le importaba que los demás lo vieran a mal ¿Y qué si él era un padre diferente a los demás saiyajin? ¿Y qué si a causa de Gine él era diferente?

Mientras volaba hacia a casa recordó que por un instante deseó que ella tuviera a sus hijos a la antigua usanza. Pero de por sí habían tenido que pasar por muchos problemas al tomar la decisión de que Gine se quedara en el planeta después de que Raditz entrara en la incubadora y que ella se dedicara a la venta de carne y no a continuar en el escuadrón, que oponerse aún más a las reglas del imperio les hubiera acarreado incluso la muerte.

Había muchas cosas que no podía cambiar pero que no por ello no sentía ganas de querer hacerlo. Muchos saiyan también pensaban de igual forma.

Con esos pensamientos llegó a casa, sólo para ser testigo de una escena muy familiar.

— ¡Cuando regreses te advierto que te irá peor, Raditz! —gritó Gine con el puño al aire ya que el primogénito huía del lugar a todo lo que daba su velocidad.

Un ruido estruendoso se escuchó dentro de la casa.

— ¡Kakarotto! —la pequeña sonrisa retorcida que se había dibujado en los labios de Bardock fue cambiada por una expresión de preocupación al ver entrar a la mujer a toda prisa. Él la siguió sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Un montón de cosas apiladas estaban en el suelo, formando una montaña. Gine aventaba las cosas a todas partes, a la vez que llamaba insistentemente a su bebé, no pudiendo encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

Bardock estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando sintió que tocaban la punta de su bota. Bajó la mirada y por primera vez sus ojos miraron a los de su hijo. Algo cálido se alojó en su corazón y se inclinó ante el bebé al momento en que este se levantaba y se asía de su pierna. El padre estiró la mano y lo agarró de la punta de la cola.

De inmediato, toda la energía del niño desapareció y se quedó quieto.

— ¡Ah, Bardock! Has vuelto —Gine se le lanzó a los brazos y él sólo se limitó a entregarle al niño quien, fuera de combate, se había quedado dormido.

**((…))**

—Así que eso fue lo que hice —Gine le mostraba el cráter que se había formado después de sacar a Kakarotto de la incubadora. No era que Bardock desconociera la historia, pues Gine le había contado la mayor parte a través del comunicador, pero la mujer le mostraba ahora en vivo y a todo color lo sucedido.

—Habrá que rellenar esto, Kakarotto podría caer por ahí y… —los ojos de Gine se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente—. Si hubieras demostrado esa clase de poder mientras estabas en el escuadrón.

Gine dio media vuelta y le propinó un coletazo en la cara a su compañero.

—Pero qué…

—Eso también era de las cosas que hubiera querido hacer en el escuadrón —respondió indignada al momento en que entraba a la casa. Con todo en total calma no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, con los hijos que tenía nunca se podía bajar la guardia.

A Bardock se le dibujó una media sonrisa en los labios. Verla desempeñando esa clase de labores le gustaba muchísimo, mucho más que cuando la veía en el campo de batalla, obligándose a comportarse como una saiyajin.

Los ojos del guerrero se posaron en el cráter. Una hembra de su raza no hubiera hecho lo que Gine, simplemente se quedaría de pie a un lado de la incubadora a esperar, ya fuera a ver la manera en cómo se las apañaba el hijo o para verle morir. La ley del más apto, tan simple.

Su rostro adquirió una mueca de disgusto. A veces le parecía que su raza debía ser condenada al castigo eterno o algo por el estilo.

**((…))**

Gine preparaba algo en la cocina, tarareaba una canción que en alguna ocasión escuchó por la zona comercial a algún viajero de paso, pero que le gustó tanto que se la grabó de inmediato. Ella era buena para esa clase de cosas, razón por la que Bardock decía mantenerla dentro del escuadrón. Tenía tan buena memoria, incluso de los detalles, que era como un mapa andante. Muy útil a la hora de las invasiones.

Desenredó su cola y con ella tomó un trapo a fin de secarse las manos. Volteó hacia atrás y le sonrió al pequeño que parecía muy entretenido en observarla.

— ¿Qué haces, Kakarotto? —ella se acercó para ofrecerle un trozo de carne, el cual tomó de inmediato el bebé— ¿Estás contento con papá y mamá?

—Ma-má.

Su sonrisa se amplió y acarició los cabellos alborotados.

—Sí, mamá —le observó por unos momentos más— Mi pequeño, no sabes lo mucho que me hiciste falta.

Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos y Kakarotto estiró una mano para limpiarle.

—Tienes razón, no es el momento para ponerse a llorar —Gine le tomó la manita—. Tú tienes que darte cuenta lo que significa tener una familia ya que nunca la has tenido.

Le besó la mano, luego la frente y después lo cargó.

—Es momento de darse un baño.

Gine lo llevó hasta el cuarto, donde había una tina con agua tibia.

—Eres un buen niño, Kakarotto, un buen niño —la mujer empezó a tararear de nuevo la canción mientras le enjabonaba el cabello y el agua empezaba a cubrir poco a poco el cuerpo del niño…

_Un buen niño, Kakarotto._

El guerrero Z abrió los ojos. Ésta vez se encontraba recostado sobre la hierba y en el cielo limpio brillaba la luz solar. Aspiró el suave aroma del bosque cercano y se sintió en paz… hasta que una patada en el costado le hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Arriba, Kakarotto! ¿Te has quedado dormido o qué?

— ¿Raditz?

—Pues claro, idiota ¿quién más?

Goku miraba a su hermano, un poco sin comprender. El de la cabellera larga lucía muy joven, casi un adolescente. El de los cabellos alborotados se miró las manos y luego el cuerpo, volteó para verse lo que alcanzaba de la espalda y notó su cola, ondeante. De pronto un certero golpe en el rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa, no puedes defenderte? Eres un debilucho, hermanito —se burló el mayor y Kakarotto sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ahora mismo te demostraré que no lo soy —respondió, al tiempo en que aumentaba su ki de un solo golpe. Su hermano pareció sorprenderse y pronto comenzaron a pelear.

Kakarotto le lanzó el puño, pero el otro alcanzó a esquivarlo yendo hacia abajo y con el pie derribándolo. La idea de Raditz era golpearlo en la espalda antes de que cayera, pero el menor le pateó la cara al momento en que giraba en el aire, puso las manos en el suelo y con los pies le pateó en el torso, lanzándolo contra un árbol.

El de los cabellos alborotados se dirigió de inmediato al lugar, pero su hermano no estaba.

—Arriba —escuchó que le dijeron.

Goku se quedó inmóvil al ver al hombre frente de él, una copia de su propia persona cuando adulto.

El golpe en la nuca lo mandó directo a morder polvo.

—Maldito, Kakarotto —su hermano le aplastaba la cabeza con la bota y el otro en vez de quejarse seguía mirando a Bardock.

—Suficiente, Raditz —le dijo su padre.

—Pero…

—El entrenamiento ha terminado. Volvamos a casa.

Raditz chasqueó la lengua y le dejó, cuando el menor de los tres se levantaba se escuchó una explosión.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el de la cabellera larga al ver el humo ascender.

Bardock frunció las cejas.

—Gine —dijo y sin dar más explicaciones alzó vuelo.

— ¡Papá! —Raditz le siguió y después Kakarotto.

Llegaron hasta la zona comercial, donde el fuego se extendía rápidamente y varios cuerpos estaban desperdigados por todas partes.

— ¡Gine! —gritó Bardock al ver que un tipo la tenía sujeta del cuello, alzada unos cuentos metros del suelo.

—Bar-dock… —una energy-dan le atravesó el cuerpo y después fue lanzada al suelo.

—Ahora los que faltan —el invasor se abalanzó sobre Kakarotto al verlo como una presa fácil.

Y Goku no pudo moverse, aunque lo intentó…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

_¡Por fin pude actualizar! No pregunten el porqué del atraso, no hay una excusa válida ji, ji._

_Tal y como lo dijo Gine, esto es un entrenamiento especial para Goku. Yo estuve pensando y pensando y creo que la forma de ser de nuestro héroe es porque él no sabe lo que es tener una familia, está acostumbrado a estar solo y vivir sólo para él. A diferencia de Vegeta, quien sí tuvo por lo menos a su padre a un lado, para bien o para mal._

_¿O ustedes qué piensan?_

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	5. Entrenamiento especial (Parte 2)

**Disclaimerː **Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es del grandioso Akira Toriyama.

**Sueños del alma**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"**Entrenamiento especial (parte 2)"**

_Goodbye, I know our love will go on until silence says goodbye (Adiós, sé que nuestro amor seguirá hasta que el silencio diga adiós) __**Until silence- Tarja Turunen.**_

El invasor tomó por el cuello a Gine, alzándola unos cuantos metros por encima del suelo y atravesando su cuerpo con una energía. Bardock gritó el nombre de su compañera, pero el enemigo les miró, escogiendo en ese lapso de segundos a su siguiente víctima.

Goku le miró acercarse, no podía moverse y de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe que lo empujó a un lado. El de los cabellos alborotados rodó por el suelo y tardó en poder erguirse un poco sobre las palmas de las manos y sacudir la cabeza, a la vez que escupía la tierra que llevaba en la boca. Los ruidos de una batalla le hicieron alzar el rostro y vio a su padre pelear con el invasor.

Pronto Raditz se le quiso unir, pero su propio padre le asestó un golpe similar al que recibió Goku.

— ¡No estorbes! —gritó el saiyan, para después mirar fugazmente el lugar en donde yacía Gine.

Goku comprendió de inmediato. Bardock peleaba no sólo para mostrar su poder sino también para darles tiempo a ellos de atender a Gine.

— ¡Yo pelearé! —gritó, pero de respuesta recibió una risa sardónica por parte de su padre, para después mirar cómo el soldado se encargaba del susodicho en un santiamén. Goku se sorprendió de ver la facilidad con la que lo eliminó.

Pronto más saiyajin llegaron al lugar de los hechos, tantos que Bardock tuvo que hacerles a un lado para poder pasar entre ellos y llegar hasta donde Gine.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer por ella, Bardock —dijo uno de ellos.

Pero él no les escuchó y, alzando el cuerpo de su compañera, se elevó por el cielo y se dirigió a donde las cámaras de recuperación.

Antes de que Goku les siguiera, miró a todos a su alrededor. Se trataban de hombres y mujeres curtidos por las peleas. Algunos con cicatrices en el rostro o mutilaciones en el cuerpo y todos ellos parecían ser tan indiferentes por las vidas perdidas.

—Sería mejor que la dejara morir, esa hembra sólo ha sido un estorbo para él desde un principio —dijo uno de ellos.

—Y una verdadera vergüenza para nuestra raza —completó otro.

Goku buscó a su hermano, encontrándolo con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

— ¡Ah, ¿qué esperas, Kakarotto?! —le gritó furioso antes de emprender vuelo.

—Raditz —llamó tratando de emparejarse junto a él— Raditz— insistió.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Es que no puedes volar en silencio?

— ¿Por qué esa gente dijo eso de… de mamá? —una pequeña ola de emoción le llenó el corazón.

Escuchó que el mayor chasqueaba la lengua, a la vez que su ki aumentaba un poco.

—Porque es la verdad. Gine es la saiyajin más débil ¿por qué sino es que se encarga de la venta de carne en el mercado? Sólo ha sido una vergüenza para nuestra familia.

El puño de Goku se impactó en la mejilla derecha de su hermano, haciendo que se parara en seco.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Kakarotto? —le gritó enfurecido mientras se llevaba el dorso de la mano a la zona enrojecida.

— ¡Por qué te expresas así de nuestra madre! Nos ha criado y visto por nosotros.

— ¡Bah! Cosas totalmente innecesarias para nuestra raza. Cualquier saiyajin es capaz de valerse por sí mismo desde que sale de la incubadora. Todos los niños son entrenados desde entonces y hasta los más débiles son enviados a conquistar planetas. No necesitamos de ellas.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Por eso mismo fui enviado a la Tierra —respondió cada vez más molesto por la actitud del otro.

— ¿De qué hablas, hermanito tonto? Tú jamás has salido de este planeta, te la has pasado viviendo bajo las faldas de tu mamita. Gine jamás va a permitir que lo hagas, quiere que seas un debilucho como ella.

Goku se quedó callado. No comprendía en qué tiempo de su historia estaba viviendo. En realidad, no entendía nada.

Raditz volvió a chasquear la lengua y, elevando su ki, emprendió vuelo hacia otra dirección. Mientras tanto, Goku siguió el rastro de su padre.

Llegó a un edificio alto que terminaba coronado con una cúpula de ventanales en todo alrededor. Al parecer se trataba del pabellón de cuidados intensivos, pues ahí los doctores corrían de un lado a otro y olía a medicina. Seguramente en ese lugar había agujas y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda entera. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo de ahí cuando sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro. Soltó un grito ahogado.

—A Gine también le aterran las agujas —era su padre que aún le miraba desde lo alto que era y, aunque Bardock tenía una expresión ceñuda, Goku le sonrió tímidamente.

Bardock soltó un suspiro cansino, quitando la mano del hombro de su hijo.

— ¿Cómo está mamá?

—Bueno, después de que amenacé a unos cuantos médicos, se le puso en una de esas cámaras y ahora se encuentra en recuperación.

— ¿Estará bien? —Goku observó la expresión seria de su padre. Le pareció divertido que, de cierto modo, le recordara la actitud fría de Vegeta.

_¡Nadie toca a mi Bulma!_

—Siempre se las arregla para estar bien, a pesar de tantos problemas en los que se mete —respondió. Pareció sonreír o hacer un gesto similar.

—Mamá es muy fuerte —sentenció Goku. Debía serlo como para estar al lado de un guerrero como Bardock, un guerrero saiyajin. Uno al que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

Bardock miró de nuevo a su hijo.

—Y tú eres tal y como lo imaginó ella.

Por alguna razón, Goku sintió enrojecer y sólo atinó a bajar la mirada. Pasó algún rato, en el que balanceaba su cola de un lado a otro y llevaba las manos hacia atrás, luego alzó la mirada y le notó con una expresión que le daba a entender que estaba pensando en otras cosas. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un médico –visiblemente nervioso- se les acercó.

El ceño de Bardock volvió a endurecerse.

—Espero que Gine se encuentre mejor —sentenció el saiyajin, a lo que el médico se estrujó las manos.

—El daño ha sido muy considerado, señor y por desgracia…

— ¡Especifiqué claramente que debía dársele los mejores cuidados y medicinas! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —Bardock tomó por el cuello del uniforme al pobre doctor.

—Y-yo, señor… —balbuceó aterrado, en cualquier momento el saiyan podía volarle en pedazos si quería.

—Vamos, el viejo no tiene la culpa de que esa hembra tuya no tenga ni siquiera un nivel digno de recuperación.

El saiyan respingó por el comentario y los tres se volvieron para enterarse de quién se trataba.

—Zaabon —masculló el guerrero.

—Es fuerte —dijo Goku analizando su ki.

—Claro que lo es, se trata del amante de Freezer —soltó con desprecio y burla al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Mono maldito! Tú y tu raza… —el de los ojos miel se quedó callado, enfadado. Él era bien conocido por guardar siempre la compostura y esta no sería la excepción.

Se reacomodó la trenza con un solo movimiento de la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.

—Es una lástima que se tengan que gastar los recursos de esta manera —Bardock le miró enfurecido al momento de pasar junto a ellos—. No se te olvide que mañana tendrás que ir al planeta Maraiko.

Bardock volvió a resoplar.

—No iré hasta que Gine se encuentre bien —soltó para asombro de los presentes.

— ¿Qué? —atinó a responder el peli verde— Sabes lo importante que es para el Gran Freezer esta misión.

—Entonces que la haga él o que mande a otro, seguro que hay mejores soldados y escuadrones que el nuestro.

—Esto lo sabrá el Gran emperador —bufó Zaabon y finalmente se marchó.

El doctor miraba con asombro a Bardock cuando este le volvió a mirar con fiereza.

—Yo que usted iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que Gine se salve. No querrá que Freezer lo ejecute por su ineptitud ¿verdad? —el médico tragó saliva y se fue corriendo.

—Papá… —murmuró Goku.

—Los saiyajin somos una raza guerrera, la mejor casta entre todos. Pero a veces deberíamos recordar que sin los nuestros no somos nada… o al menos eso es lo que tu madre siempre dice.

—Quizá sólo es que ellos tomaron un mal camino —le respondió, recordando lo que en algún momento el dios dragón relató sobre la aparición del dios saiyajin.

— ¿Qué dices? Ja ¿crees que hay buenos entre nosotros?

—No sé si sean buenos, quizá sólo… —Goku calló por un momento— no les guste pelear todo el tiempo como a mamá— hizo otra pausa, pensando en Gohan, y agregó—: ¿Crees que mamá sea débil por eso?

—No, es sólo que no le gusta pelear. Siempre he pensado que si ella se tomara en serio los combates, sería mucho más poderosa.

—Pero ella es fuerte.

—Sí, lo es.

Goku volvió a bajar la mirada, pero esta vez se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas en posición de loto y, al mismo tiempo, pensando sobre la pequeña charla con su padre.

Bardock era un guerrero bastante hábil, lo había podido comprobar en el breve combate que sostuvo con ese tipo que había herido a Gine. Además el nivel de ki que manejaba no era para nada despreciable, si no se equivocaba era uno muy parecido al que él mismo tenía a su llegada a Namekusei. Quizá en otras circunstancias podría, incluso, convertirse en súper saiyajin.

Y, sin embargo, se había negado a ir a una oportunidad de combatir por permanecer más tiempo al lado de su esposa. Suspiró, al momento en que ese extraño dolor volvía a aparecer en su pecho, junto con el recuerdo de Milk.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en la pared.

¿Por qué es que dolía tanto su recuerdo?

Sintió que los ojos empezaban a escocerle, pero el ruido de pasos le hizo reaccionar y, parpadeando un par de veces, se despabiló. Bardock simplemente alzó la mirada, al parecer se había pasado todo ese rato de pie y con los brazos cruzados, recargado en uno de los muros.

—Está comenzando a reaccionar, señor. En un par de horas podrá llevársela a casa —informó el médico a cargo.

—Bien —respondió escuetamente y, dándose media vuelta le dio instrucciones a su hijo—: Kakarotto, quédate aquí y lleva a tu madre a casa.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿No te quedarás a esperarla? —preguntó confundido.

—Voy a buscar a tu hermano y a darle una buena paliza.

Goku no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y dejó que su padre se marchara.

**((…))**

Sus sueños habían sido placenteros, sin embargo no los recordaba. Lo que hizo que Goku se despertara fue el ligero zarandeó que sintió en su hombro y escuchar una voz apacible llamarle con cariño.

—Kakarotto.

— ¡Mamá! —saltó de alegría y se abrazó con fuerza de ella. La saiyajin sonrió ampliamente al momento en que acariciaba los cabellos alborotados de su hijo.

—Se suponía que tenías que esperarme ¿no es así?

—Perdón, me he quedado dormido. Papá se fue a buscar a Raditz.

—Lo sé —le cortó, adquiriendo un gesto serio y mirando a través de una de las ventanas—. Así que ya es tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Vayamos a casa —le respondió retomando su característica sonrisa y ofreciéndole la mano para comenzar a caminar.

A Gine no le importaba lo que sus compatriotas pudieran pensar al respecto ¿Y qué si era una madre sobreprotectora, tan atípica de las demás? En cuanto a Goku, le encantaba la sola idea de poder caminar de la mano de su madre. Sonrió tan ampliamente que pensó que en cualquier momento se le podrían caer las mejillas.

Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada en el camino, era como si temiesen romper el momento. Sin embargo, jamás se soltaron de la mano, aún en pleno vuelo, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

Llegaron a casa, seguía tal y como la recordaba Goku cuando había estado ahí de pequeño. Con lo curioso que le resultaba todo eso.

Gine se dirigió a la cocina y pronto sirvieron la mesa, dispuesta sólo para dos.

— ¿Y papá y Raditz? —preguntó inocente Goku, aunque en el fondo deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con su madre a solas.

—Raditz ha sido enviado por tu padre a Maraiko.

—Pero esa era misión de papá —objetó el chico ante un leve asentimiento de la mujer.

—Pero Bardock ha tenido sus razones para enviarle. Ahora come, por favor.

Goku obedeció, ansioso por su estómago sin percatarse de que Gine no le imitaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó pasando el último bocado.

Ella sólo le sonrió lánguidamente.

— ¿Terminaste? —le dijo Gine.

— ¿Ah? S-sí, sí, ya terminé.

—Entonces, vamos.

— ¿A dónde?

—Sígueme —la saiyan salió de la casa y comenzaron a caminar. Goku no sabía de qué iba todo eso y un sentimiento de tristeza comenzó a llenar su corazón.

Caminaron un buen trecho a través de un bosquecillo que estaba cercano a la casa y Gine se detuvo por un instante a observar el paisaje, como en busca de algo o alguien.

—Nadie nos sigue —habló de pronto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ha sido tan corto el tiempo que me han permitido estar contigo, pero es más de lo que una madre como yo pudiera pedir.

Los ojos almendrados de Gine se llenaron de lágrimas.

—N-no llores —balbuceó Goku sin saber qué hacer.

—Escúchame, por favor —el chico asintió en silencio—. Una madre siempre estará con sus hijos y los amará, pero la verdad es que ser la compañera de un saiyajin no siempre es fácil ¿Has escuchado lo que se dice de mí?

Goku bajó la mirada, se sentía incómodo de decirlo.

—Soy débil, mucho más de lo que es tu padre y muchas veces he pensado que él se merecía algo más que esto —dijo señalándose con el pulgar.

—Pero a él no le importa, para él eres la mujer más fuerte y también para mí. He visto de lo que eres capaz por tus hijos, por mí —dijo sonrojado.

—Porque los amo. Aunque Raditz haya hecho lo que hizo cuando creció.

Goku ladeó el rostro, evitando la mirada de su madre. No quería contarle de todo lo que era capaz su hermano mayor.

La risa divertida de Gine le hizo voltear a donde ella.

— ¿Bardock te lo ha dicho? Pocas veces expresa lo que piensa o siente, supongo que te lo dijo por ser familia ¿Y tú, Goku? —el chico se sorprendió de que le llamara por su nombre terrestre.

Gine le acarició los cabellos y después su mano suave bajó hasta su mejilla. Antes de que pudieran decirse algo, apareció Bardock.

—Ya no hay mucho tiempo, debemos apresurarnos —anunció el guerrero.

—Vamos, entonces —Gine alzó vuelo, seguida de su esposo y a Goku no le quedó más que seguirles.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó confundido.

—En el otro mundo conocí a un namek, él me contó sobre las esferas del dragón. Así que tu padre y yo utilizamos el día que se les concede a los muertos para salir del más allá y viajamos a Nuevo Namek —dijo la saiyan.

—Gine pidió que el resto de las horas pudieran transcurrir en un mundo artificial que simulara una vida en Vegeta sei —completó Bardock.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar al final? —preguntó Goku, aunque en el fondo ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

—Esta realidad desaparecerá.

Goku bajó la mirada, en la mente tenía una pregunta pero no sabía cómo formularla. El poco tiempo que había pasado con su madre se deba cuenta de que ella no era como los demás de su raza, así que no comprendía la razón de que…

—Ustedes me enviaron para conquistar la Tierra ¿no? —la pregunta brotó a trompicones de su boca, a la vez de que en la voz de Goku se plasmó la decepción.

—No, te equivocas —dijo su padre.

—Bardock fue el de la idea de mandarte allá porque era un buen planeta y estarías a salvo. Jamás estuve de acuerdo en mandarte a la conquista de planetas como a los demás niños.

—Pero Raditz dijo que…

—Raditz era demasiado joven e ingenuo. Era la mejor forma de que te dejara en paz y tranquilo, hasta que tú decidieras qué era lo que ibas a hacer —aseveró su padre.

Goku sonrió.

—Aquí es —anunció Bardock, a lo que los tres bajaron. En el lugar se podía apreciar un punto de luz brillante.

—Es el tiempo de despedirnos, Kakarotto —Bardock le puso una mano en el hombro, apretando ligeramente, gesto que Goku correspondió.

Después simplemente le dio la espalda.

—Ese maldito de Freezer nos arrebató tu preciosa presencia, pero estoy segura de que tu vida hubiera sido como en este pequeño lapso.

—Freezer tuvo su merecido —respondió Goku con una mezcla de orgullo.

—Lo sé —dijo Gine con el mismo sentimiento.

Un pequeño temblor se hizo presente.

—Gine —llamó su esposo.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé —dijo apurada—. Hay tantas cosas y momentos por compartir, pero ya no hay tiempo. Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que realmente es valioso, aún para un guerrero saiyajin.

Goku asintió con firmeza, sus ojos brillaban.

—Gracias por todos. A ambos.

Un terremoto comenzó y los pedazos de la tierra empezaron a desprenderse y a salir por los aires.

—Tienes que irte —a Gine se le quebró la voz y lo empujó un poco para apremiarlo a entrar a la puerta dimensional—. ¡Te quiero, Kakarotto!

—Yo también, papá, mamá—

Los pedazos de tierra se elevaban por todas partes y sentimientos encontrados le invadieron. Alegría por haberlos conocido y por conocer la verdad sobre sus orígenes. Pero también tristeza al pensar en la manera en como ellos tuvieron que morir.

Por un momento la historia de Trunks se le vino a la mente. Ahora sabía de la emoción que experimentó el joven al conocer a Vegeta y lo mucho que ayudaba al alma hacerlo.

Un gran rayo iluminó el cielo justo cuando él entraba a la puerta, no supo si cál d elos dos resplandores fue el que lo rodeó y dejaba ciego. Se despidió mentalmente de ellos. Quizás algún día pudiera verlos otra vez.

"Por cierto, Bardock, gracias por decirle a nuestro hijo que soy una mujer fuerte."

"No recuerdo haberle dicho exactamente eso."

La risa de Gine fue lo último que escuchó Goku.

**((…))**

Los rayos del sol le hicieron daño en los ojos al momento de querer abrirlos. Así que Goku se incorporó. Se encontraba bajo el árbol donde se había encontrado con su madre. El guerrero saiyajin sonrió contento al momento en que miraba hacia el cielo.

"Mamá…"

El viento alzó una hoja caída y esta se perdió en el bosque circundante.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CINCO**

_¡Hola y perdón por el retraso! Espero ponerme al día con esto y que también les haya gustado el capítulo. O quizá sientan que le hizo falta algo_

_En fin, gracias a: __**Sara Seguame, Azaak Damian, yomii20, mnbarzola2014, celestia carito, foxqueen, MIKASHIMOTA Z.**_

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	6. Una salvadora

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es de Akira Toriyama.

**Sueños del alma**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

"**Una salvadora"**

_Han pasado muchos años y yo resistiendo, hasta que borré el sabor de la felicidad […] prefiero vivir mil años sin ti que una eternidad pasándola así […] vivir así a tu lado no es normal, yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad. Prefiero darme por vencido y terminar. __**Rival-Romeo Santos y Mario Domm.**_

El sonido de un trueno al caer estrepitosamente a tierra la despertó.

— ¿Qué significa 'te amo de verdad'? —la frase que alguna vez formuló Goku fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Milk frunció el ceño por los pensamientos que se le presentaban. Siempre era así. Todas las mañanas era en lo primero en que pensaba.

La pregunta apareció por primera vez el día en que se comprometió con Goku y ella simplemente se había limitado a sonreír. Pensó que la frase sólo era producto de la inocencia del guerrero, después de todo se necesitaba demasiada ingenuidad para pensar que 'pedir la mano' no era más que una comida deliciosa.

Milk se había acercado para darle un beso como respuesta a la interrogante. Ella confió que con el paso del tiempo (quizá días), Goku comprendiera y correspondiera plenamente el amor que ella sentía.

Pero la triste realidad había sido otra. Una realidad que no comprendió hasta muy tarde… toda una vida después.

Apareció una palpitación en el pecho que se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo y en un instante este se sacudía. Milk se llevó ambas manos al rostro y el sonido de su llanto fue amortiguado por estas.

La lluvia seguía cayendo a raudales y las sombras de la habitación donde se encontraba se alzaban amenazadoras cada vez que la luz de los relámpagos se colaba a través de las ventanas.

Repentinamente su razón pareció resurgir, recordándole que algo no encajaba en ese momento. Milk se limpió el rostro, aunque algunas lágrimas rodaron todavía por sus mejillas y todavía con hipos escapándosele, miró todo a su alrededor.

— ¿En dónde estoy? —se preguntó en voz alta.

El dolor de cabeza se intensificó y, llevándose una mano a esta, se dio cuenta de que la llevaba vendada, así mismo también el dorso, debajo de la ropa. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.

El cielo oscurecido. Shen Long había sido invocado.

Una petición. Ella no quiso regresar.

Una niña. Era perseguida por una bestia enorme y después… después recordaba vagamente que le ayudó y… una gran oscuridad alrededor.

El rechinar de la puerta le hizo volver la vista de inmediato y ahí miró a la misma niña de sus recuerdos. Una chiquilla de cabellos castaños y de ojos del mismo color. De inmediato le sonrió y ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Ya ha despertado —dijo, se escucharon pasos y un hombre de cabellos y ojos oscuros apareció.

—Encantado de que despertará ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita llamar a alguien? Seguramente su familia se encontrará muy preocupada —le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Milk se sintió abrumada y no supo qué contestar.

—Perdón, creo que primero deberíamos de presentarnos— rio nervioso—. Mi nombre es Kill y ella es Luna ¿Cómo están sus heridas?

—B-bien, creo. Mi nombre es Milk ¿qué es este lugar?

—Es nuestra casa —Kill seguía sonriendo y apretó suavemente el hombro de la niña.

—Gracias por haberme salvado —e hizo una reverencia.

—Sí, gracias—el de los cabellos oscuros imitó el gesto.

Milk se sonrojó y, nuevamente aturdida, no supo qué decir.

—Sí se siente mejor y desea acompañarnos, estábamos a punto de cenar.

—Claro.

— ¿Quiere que le avisemos a alguien? —preguntó Kill— ¿Su familia, quizá?

—No, no hace falta —respondió con una amarga sonrisa.

Luna se acercó hasta la cama y le ayudó a levantarse, un ligero dolor le afectó las zonas vendadas, pero nada que no pudiera resistir, después de todo en algún momento de su vida había practicado artes marciales.

Salieron a un pasillo, la habitación donde se encontraba Milk era la última del fondo y después le seguían un par de puertas más. Caminaron hasta llegar a una estancia en donde se encontraba una mesita de cuatro sillas y una cálida cocina, que de algún modo le recordaba a la de su casa.

El olor del estofado no hizo otra cosa que remarcar ese sentimiento y, mientras se sentaba, le pareció que en cualquier momento aparcería Goku para cenar y esa sensación le hizo sentir angustia y ansiedad.

Kill le sirvió la cena y se percató de que algo le pasaba a la mujer.

— ¿Se siente bien, Milk?

—Ah, sí, sí. No pasa nada —dio el primer sorbo a su estofado y después le sonrió— Está buenísimo.

—Ajajaja, gracias, pero Luna siempre me dice que es lo peor que ha probado —el hombre se llevó una mano a la nuca y ese gesto hizo recordar a Goku.

—Quizá sea porque a lo niños no les gusta tanto la verdura —respondió escueta.

—Cierto, cierto.

—Señora, usted es muy fuerte ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto Luna.

—No, claro que no —respondió un poco avergonzada.

—Yo vi como mató a ese dinosaurio usted sola, de un golpe ¡PUM! Debe ser la mujer más fuerte de todo el mundo, eso fue increíble.

—Bueno, conozco a gente mucho más fuerte —se sonrojó.

—Tenemos que decirle —dijo Luna a Kill.

— ¿Eh? No, para nada —respondió un poco asustado el hombre.

— ¿Decirme qué?

—Tiene que ayudarnos a salvar este pueblo.

— ¡Basta ya, Luna! No podemos abrumarla con nuestros problemas. Ella seguramente tendrá un lugar a donde ir y…

—Por favor, cuéntenme.

Kill suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—Hace unos diez años, un par de hombres llegaron al pueblo y asesinaron al patriarca y a muchas otras personas más, desde entonces ellos han hecho lo que quieren y se dice que lo mismo han hecho en otros lugares. Son fuertes, son muchos, cuentan con armas y nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

—Mi madre murió después de que la regresaran —la niña apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Suelen llevarse a las mujeres, algunas regresan con vida pero nunca más vuelven a ser las mismas.

Milk se sintió indignada. Pensó en la fuerza que poseían los Guerreros Z, en lo mucho que ellos podrían ayudar a toda esa gente que sufría, pero que en vez de eso preferían matarse a golpes con extraterrestres poderosos sólo por el mero deseo de demostrar cuan fuertes eran.

Y ahí estaba ella, una mujer débil a quien le pedían ayuda y que no sabía nada más que ser un ama de llaves.

—Lo siento, pero yo no podría ayudarlos. No soy la adecuada —respondió triste.

—Pero yo vi… —la niña no podía creérselo.

—Luna, nadie puede ayudarnos. Ni el gobierno ha podido hacer nada en contra de estos hombres.

Ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio, aceptando su triste destino cuando el ruido de algo rompiéndose les hizo alzar la mirada. El tazón de la niña se encontraba deshecho en el suelo.

— ¡Ustedes los grandes son unos tontos! Si yo pudiera los mataría a todos ¡A todos!

Kill se limitó a quedarse en silencio y Milk se asustó por las palabras que brotaban de los labios de tan pequeña e inocente niña. Nadie se merecía algo así. Pero no podía hacer nada. La niña salió corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación.

—Lo siento, pero es que no he podido hacer mucho para sacarle ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Lleva mucho diciendo esas cosas y creo que tarde o temprano terminará haciendo lo que dice —explicó Kill mirando el lugar por donde desapareció Luna.

—Pero es su padre y debería poder encontrar alguna forma de corregirla —respondió seria, recordando a sus propios hijos. Si ellos eran buenos chicos se debía a su estricta disciplina.

—Ella no es mi hija —respondió melancólico—. La encontré a los pocos días de que su madre había muerto y no quise dejarla sola. Entiendo la razón de todo ese rencor.

Kill se levantó para recoger la mesa y el desastre del suelo, pero Milk se levantó en cuanto lo vio con la escoba y el recogedor en las manos.

—No, deje. Yo lo hago —la mujer le extendió la mano para recibir los enseres, pero él le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Usted todavía está herida y es un huésped, no debe hacerlo.

—Soy un ama de llaves, no sé hacer nada más y levantar unos cuantos trozos rotos no me matará —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No creo que sea solamente eso, Milk. A través de sus ojos puedo ver que usted es capaz de ofrecer mucho más de lo que dice. No se subestime.

Kill le dio los utensilios, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

—Iré a revisar los daños que la lluvia hizo ¿Puedo encargarle…?

—No se preocupe, Luna no hará nada malo y yo no creo poder ir muy lejos.

—Gracias —Kill salió de la casa y Milk miró a su alrededor, entrándole deseos de poner todo en orden.

**((…))**

Milk soltó un grito.

— ¿Por qué gritas? Es sólo un animal de las montañas que ha bajado porque tiene hambre —explicó Goku tratando de zafarse del agarre.

Se trataba de un recuerdo convertido en sueño, esta vez era de la época de cuando llegaron a Paoz después de casarse.

— ¡Es horrible! Sácalo de aquí —ella se apretó más contra el cuerpo del chico, sintiendo los pectorales. Todo el pudor de los días anteriores parecía desvanecerse poco a poco.

Goku miró cómo el pequeño animal (que no era otra cosa que una lagartija de vistosos colores) se asustaba más por la histeria femenina y se alejaba.

—Ya se fue— murmuró el de los cabellos alborotados al notar que su esposa permanecía con los ojos cerrados y agazapada a él.

Milk abrió los ojos poco a poco.

— ¿En serio? —ella pareció hacer un puchero. Acostumbrada a ser una niña mimada por su padre y a vivir en un medio menos hostil, esa clase de cosas la asustaban muchísimo.

—En las montañas hay muchos de ellos ¿De veras quieres vivir conmigo aquí?

Otra vez ese dolor en sus emociones ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta? Y otra vez optó por sonreírle e ignorar sus sentimientos dolidos.

—Quiero estar contigo para siempre y tener una familia. Darte hijos.

Enterró la nariz en el cuello de Goku y un cosquilleo los envolvió a ambos. Él trató de separarse.

—Milk, es que…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No hagas eso, se siente raro…

—Es normal entre esposos… que esas cosas pasen…

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, todavía casto. Él parpadeó, el cosquilleo se extendió, no supo por qué pero las manos le sudaron. La joven le tomó el rostro, atrayéndolo hacia ella y darle esta vez el beso en los labios.

—Abrázame… por la cintura

—Milk…

—Shh… —él vio que ella cerraba los ojos y la imitó. No sabía lo que pasaba en realidad, sólo hizo lo que ella le decía o respondía a lo que su cuerpo instintivamente le dictaba.

Como si de una película se tratara, ella observaba todo en tercera persona y la nostalgia y el dolor se mezclaban y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? ¿O qué dios la castigaba?

Se desplomó, de rodillas y llevándose las manos al rostro, llorando desconsoladamente y deseando olvidar lo que fue, lo que era o lo que pudo haber sido.

Si ella pudiera tener la opción de olvidar por siempre, lo haría, borraría todos sus recuerdos.

Gritó con fuerza hasta que la garganta le dolió y no pudo más y en medio del silencio una vocecilla tierna y dulce parecía llamarle. Ella alzó la mirada, una pequeña luz al frente que parecía acercarse hasta su lugar, cegándola…

—Milk, por favor despierte.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kill? —alzó el rostro, dándose cuenta de que se había dormido recargada sobre la mesa del comedor— Perdón creo que me quedé dormida.

La mujer se percató de la expresión de angustia en el rostro de su salvador.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

Y como si se tratara de una respuesta a su interrogante, el ruido de una ventana rota le asustó y el fuego apareció.

—Ellos están aquí —el de los cabellos negros le ayudó a levantarse.

— ¡Luna! —dijo ansiosa y se apresuró a ir en su busca, pero el incendio le bloqueo el paso hacia el interior.

—Tenemos que irnos.

— ¡Sal, doctor! No tienes escapatoria —escucharon.

Milk miró a Kill sin entender.

—Se refieren a mí. Vienen por mí.

—Hay que ir por Luna —el calor se hacía cada vez más insoportable, pero la única salida que les dejaba el fuego era la principal.

— ¡Tenemos a la mocosa, si es lo que te preocupa, doctor! —las suplicas de Luna se dejaron oír.

Ellos se miraron.

—Déjeme salir a mí primero, con suerte y pueda resistir lo suficiente para hacer que nos alejemos de aquí y pueda irse con seguridad, Milk.

— ¿Pero qué pasará con ustedes?

Kill frunció el ceño y aunque trató de disimularlo, el humo comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

El corazón de la pelinegra comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza. Era capaz de sentir el ki de por lo menos cinco personas, a parte del de la niña. En realidad, ni juntos eran una amenaza para ella misma.

— ¿Qué hace? —preguntó Kill al darse cuenta de que la mujer se dirigía a la puerta.

Milk abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco de su mano y detrás de ella salió Kill.

—Por favor, déjenlas ir. Al que quieren es a mí —dijo el doctor.

— ¡Kill! —gritó Luna, forcejeando con uno de los matones, pero este le asió de los cabellos provocando que soltara un chillido. Los otros cuatro rieron divertidos.

— ¡Suéltenla! —ordenó Milk, mirando con enojo a esos hombres, pensando que, seguramente, sus madres jamás los corrigieron como debía de ser.

Nuevamente se rieron.

— Huevos tiene la vieja —dijo el que parecía ser el líder y antes de que pudiera reaccionar recibió una patada en la entrepierna.

—Ahora no te quedan más a ti —dijo Milk.

—Pero qué demonios… —dijeron sus compañeros, que uno a uno fueron cayendo de un solo golpe.

Cuando solamente quedaba uno en pie, el que mantenía agarrada a Luna, Milk le dedicó la más fiera de sus miradas. El hombrecillo tartamudeo algo, pero sin pensarlo más se echó a correr.

Kill rodeó los hombros de Luna, que se había ido a refugiar con él, aunque sin prestarle demasiada importancia. Él más bien, observaba la expresión decidida de Milk a la luz del fuego.

Kill sonrió, aunque no se trataba de su cálida sonrisa que todo mundo parecía conocer.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SEIS**

_He aquí la actualización. Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que no me decidía exactamente qué hacer con Milk. Era esto o que perdiera la memoria, pero me pareció algo cliché, aunque en primera impresión esto suena igual, peeeeeero… no siempre lo que brilla es oro._

_Gracias a: __**Minamo, D. Aurora, Haide, Ladeth Van Gohg, foxqueen, MIKASHIMOTA Z, Nadesko, Maytelu, yomii20, celestia carito.**_

_**Lyzz:**__ Ahora en la historia es el turno de Milk. De Goku sabremos después. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Monica Vanegas:**__ Ja, ja, ja tienes toda la razón y la verdad es que en el súper me ha encantado que le pongan una buena tranquiza. Gracias por comentar._

_**Natsuna27:**__ Aquí la actualización. Gracias por el review._

_**Onnatsuky: **__No, gracias a ti por leer y por las porras._

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	7. Familia

**Disclaimerː** Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es de Akira Toriyama.

**Sueños del alma**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**"****Familia."**

_Puede ser mejor el quererme más, pues así ya no te estoy pensando ni podrás romper mi corazón (…) Todo olvidaré sin guardar rencor (…) sólo así quiero seguir soñando y podrá latir mi corazón (…) soy yo más fuerte de lo que pensaba __**(Más fuerte de lo que pensaba-Aleks Syntek y la gente normal).**_

Ya casi amanecía y el olor del rocío matinal impregnaba todo a su alrededor, llenándoles de una extraña sensación de paz y armonía. Para Milk era raro que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas fuera capaz de sentirse de esa forma.

Kill llevaba a una Luna dormida entre los brazos y el trío caminaba por en medio del bosque circundante a la casa del doctor. Durante toda la noche lo habían hecho con toda la cautela posible para evitar encontrarse con algún remanente de la banda que los había atacado. Sin embargo, como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, no encontraron a nadie más por el camino.

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron justo cuando ellos alcanzaron el sendero. Siguieron un par de metros hacia el frente y desde ahí fueron capaces de ver el pueblo, al parecer el más cercano. Siguieron hasta llegar a él, pero todo parecía a punto de caer. Milk miraba todo a su alrededor, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío, que no supo si era producto del frío de la mañana o por otra cosa.

De pronto una puerta se abrió y un hombre salió de la casa.

—Doctor —dijo con voz amable, aunque con un rastro de cansancio.

—Fuimos atacados anoche —informó el de los cabellos oscuros, sin mediar nada antes.

—Sí, vimos el humo. Nos alegra tanto que se encuentren con bien —el hombre caminó hasta quedar enfrente de los viajeros y puso una mano en el hombro de Kill.

En ese momento, Luna abrió los ojos y su protector la bajó, para ese momento, el pueblo había comenzado a congregarse alrededor de ellos.

—Pasen, deben estar cansados y en tanto comen algo, nos contaran lo sucedido —el hombre los condujo hacia el interior de la humilde morada.

Milk notó que las paredes estaban hechas de madera y que por algunas ranuras seguramente se alcanzaba a colar en frío y, seguramente, la lluvia. La familia del hombre constaba de su esposa y cuatro hijos pequeños, como máximo el mayor contaba con unos doce años y el menor era todavía un bebé, una niña. La esposa de Goku sonrió un poco melancólica al recordar a su preciada nieta.

—Por favor, siéntese y coma algo— dijo el hombre a Milk, poniéndole un plato raquítico con algunas cuantas verduras secas. Ella no dijo nada, pero el sentimiento de culpa al pensar que, posiblemente eso sería el escaso desayuno de la familia, la azuzó.

—La situación se está haciendo cada vez más insoportable, Mishada- san —dijo Kill, apretando los puños contra la mesa y esta se tambaleó un poco.

—Sí, hace unos días el pueblo al otro lado de la montaña fue incendiado completamente, los pocos que sobrevivieron han llegado hasta aquí, pero ya vez, apenas si nos alcanza para sobrevivir.

Milk los escuchaba cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los niños halaba la falda raída de su madre y ésta se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y hacer una negación con la cabeza. El niño volvió a insistir y la mujer se llevó las manos al rostro para empezar a llorar. Los dos hombres que conservaban se giraron al escuchar el llanto.

—No queda ya nada, ni para alimentar a nuestros niños —se lamentó Mishada—. Si ellos no nos matan primero, moriremos de hambre o peor aún.

—No digas eso, por favor —atinó a decir Kill, aunque en realidad no encontraba algo para consolarlo. En esas circunstancias no se puede, las palabras simplemente no sirven para nada.

Milk volvió a mirar la escena de la madre, el niño se había puesto a llorar y después los otros niños le imitaron. Ella no podía seguir soportándolo, como madre podía comprenderlo. Se levantó de improviso y todos los presentes la miraron con curiosidad.

—Tienen un bosque que los rodea ¿por qué no van a él y cazan algunos animales?

—Es controlado por los hombres de Fuu —respondió Mishada.

— ¿Fuu?

— Fuu es el hombre detrás de los que han provocado todo este caos, Milk-san —explicó Kill—. Usted misma ha visto que ni los niños están a salvo de ellos. Toda la realidad es mucho más cruel de lo que puede imaginarse.

—Además, ya no quedan suficientes hombres fuertes para hacer esa labor —remató Mishada.

Milk dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde va? —preguntó Kill.

—A cazar —respondió decidida, dándoles la espalda aún.

—Pero no puede, está todavía…

—Ella es muy fuerte —avivó Luna.

—Pero no pensará ir sola ¿verdad? —Mishada trató de detenerla.

—También iré yo — el chico mayor de la familia dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Mabaa, no —su madre le puso una mano en el hombro.

El niño se sacudió del agarre y, mirándola con desprecio le dijo—**ː **¡Si no eres capaz de alimentar a tus propios hijos no te metas!

Salió de la casa, adelantándosele a Milk, desde donde la instó.

—Andando, señora. Yo conozco a los bobos que cuidan los alrededores, será fácil engañarlos.

— ¡Yo voy con ustedes! —se apuntó Luna.

—Pero ¿es que se han vuelto locos? —Mishada miraba alternando entre el trío improvisado de cazadores y a Kill, tratando de que éste le apoyara.

—Déjalos, ellos estarán bien. Confíe solamente.

El hombre, resignado, les dejó marcharse.

Milk miró a sus pequeños acompañantes. No estaba del todo segura de dejar ir a la niña, pero en cuanto al chico parecía ser fuerte, acostumbrado quizás a conseguir algo para su familia. Antes de salir del pueblo, la mujer se detuvo y los niños le miraron algo confusos.

—No me diga que ya se ha echado para atrás… —una sonora cachetada se dejó escuchar, dejando sin palabras a Mabaa.

—Tus padres no tienen la culpa de todo lo malo que está pasando— dijo Milk—. No serás capaz jamás de entender los sentimientos de tu madre y no quiero que vuelvas a hablarle de esa forma.

—Usted no sabe nada —le espetó el niño.

—Lo único que necesito saber es que ellos son tus padres y que les debes respeto. Ahora, vayamos a hacer lo que debemos y no hablemos más del asunto. Si quieres odiarme por esto, me da igual.

Milk dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, en tanto Mabaa le miraba un poco aturdido, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma. Pensó que aquella mujer debía ser alguien especial, alguien quizá, enviada por Kami.

**((…))**

Los tres se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos. A unos cuantos metros adelante se encontraban un par de hombres haciendo guardia. Era un hombre gordinflón y uno escuálido, aunque muy bien armados. Milk supuso que fuera de eso no tenían más agallas que una cucaracha.

La mujer siguió observando. En total eran como unos treinta. Todos bastante bien armados, nada grave en realidad. Lo único que le preocupaba era que con ella se encontraban Mabaa y Luna.

—Pronto será la hora del almuerzo —susurró el chico—, entonces el que los releva tarda en llegar unos dos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para correr y llegar hasta el otro lado.

Milk asintió, de esa manera evitarían una pelea innecesaria. Así que se limitaron a esperar. El gordito se dio un par de palmaditas en la barriga y después escucharon risas, para después ver que se marchaban. Ella y los niños se miraron, entendiéndose sin palabras. Saltaron de detrás de los arbustos y todo parecía ir bien, hasta que Luna cayó estrepitosamente a mitad de camino.

Milk se detuvo y regreso para ayudarla, en tanto le hacía señas a Mabaa para que siguiera. El niño le obedeció, mirando con horror que el relevo ya venía del otro lado, no tardaría en darse cuenta de la presencia de sus dos compañeras. El miedo lo invadió, y con agilidad trepó al árbol más cercano.

Luna trató de pararse, pero al parecer se había torcido el tobillo, así que a Milk no le quedó de otra que cargarla.

— ¡Hey! —se escuchó el grito del guardia, quien de inmediato hizo sonar la alarma. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambas se encontraban rodeadas por varios hombres más.

De entre ellos se abrió paso el hombre que la noche anterior había salido huyendo. Al verlas sonrió satisfecho, propinándole un puntapié en el rostro a Milk. La mujer iba a enderezarse para regresarle el golpe, pero él de inmediato agarró como rehén a Luna, llevando una pistola a la cabeza de la misma.

—No te muevas o ella será la que lo lamentará —dijo el hombre.

La ira lleno el interior de Milk, pero sabía que ante eso no podía hacer nada. No se creía lo suficientemente rápida como para arrebatársela antes de que pudiera disparar, eso sin contar las armas de los otros y que antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ambas terminarían muertas.

Un golpe más que la hizo caer al suelo y, una vez ahí, la lluvia de patadas no se detuvo. Las heridas que empezaban a cicatrizar volvieron a abrirse y las lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia se acumularon en sus ojos.

— ¡Milk-san! —escuchó la voz de Luna, pero la ojinegra no podía hacer nada por defenderla. En realidad a nadie era capaz de ayudar.

O al menos ese fue el oscuro pensamiento que tuvo antes de perder el conocimiento.

**((…))**

Para cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba encerrada en un cuarto, en una de las paredes había una puerta y a varios metros hacia arriba un boquete por donde la luz del sol entraba de lleno.

Trató de moverse, pero todo el cuerpo lo sentía hinchado y adolorido. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, tratando de escuchar algo que le indicara si en alguna parte cercana se encontraba Luna, pero no fue capaz de distinguir nada que no fuera su pesada respiración.

—Y aquí es donde se termina toda mi valía.

"_No llores"._

Milk abrió los ojos.

_"__No llores de esa forma. Podrás ser un guerrero fuerte si te lo propones"._

Palabras que ella misma le dijera en alguna ocasión a su propio hijo, Goten.

—Pero, yo soy diferente.

Las imágenes de sus hijos se le vinieron a la mente. No podía darse por vencida así simplemente.

_"__No se trata solamente de ti, tu familia está contigo"._

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su hinchado rostro.

Sus hijos eran todo su tesoro y lo más preciado de su vida. Tan sólo era cuestión de creer en ellos, en su Gohan. En su Goten.

Cerró los ojos y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban alzó el brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda, desató el brazalete que llevaba puesto.

Y finalmente, volvió a desplomarse.

¿Podrá ser encontrada Milk por los suyos?

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SIETE**

_Perdón por la tardanza y gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer y dejar un comentario._


	8. La forma de comportarse de un saiyajin I

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es del grandioso Akira Toriyama.

**Sueños del alma**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

"**La forma de comportarse de un saiyajin (parte I)".**

_A veces no pienso, me vuelvo tan frío y no estoy. A veces me ausento de mis sentimientos. Y luego sonrío, recuerdo y me aferro a vivir. Y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor, tan sólo por un momento__** (Sexo, pudor y lágrimas- Alex Syntek).**_

Dio una voltereta en el aire, al mismo tiempo en que soltaba una patada a un enemigo imaginario. El sudor perlaba su frente y sus músculos tensos reclamaban un descanso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, él no daría tregua tan fácilmente.

Llevó el brazo hacia el frente y, con la palma extendida, lanzó una energy-ha que hizo volar en pedazos al último de los robots que permanecía en pie. En ese mismo instante la gravedad del cuarto de entrenamientos se disipó y las luces rojizas desaparecieron de igual forma.

Vegeta permaneció de pie, jadeando y con el dolor por todas partes y aunque el entrenamiento había dado mucho más frutos de lo que esperaba, no estaba satisfecho. Aunque esta vez la razón de ello no era necesariamente algo relacionado a su estatus como guerrero. O como príncipe. Nada de eso le importaba en esos precisos momentos.

―Joder… ―masculló por lo bajo, apretando los puños como si en cualquier momento sus huesos fueran a saltar de su lugar por la fuerza ejercida.

Exhaló una última vez y decidió salir del cuarto, llevando una toalla alrededor del cuello y limpiando su rostro mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, vio la figura inconfundible de su esposa caminando por el jardín, llevando una bandeja repleta de comida.

Sus ojos centellearon por el enfado. No podía evitarlo. Sabía que _él_ estaba ahí y que sólo necesitaba acercarse para pedírselo, pero en todo este tiempo no terminaba por decidirse. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que muy probablemente terminara muerto.

Miró a través de la ventana, notó cómo Bulma le sonreía a su invitado: cordialmente, sin coqueterías ni mucho menos; aunque él mejor que nadie sabía y conocía lo hábil que podía llegar a ser con esa 'arma'. Imaginó por un instante que de ser eso considerado una técnica de pelea, su mujer sería la más diestra de todas.

Miró cómo servía la comida, tan desenvuelta como si tan sólo se tratara de agasajar a sus amigos terrícolas en una más de sus tontas y aburridas fiestas, como si no fuera consciente del peligro al que se exponía. También pensó que su mujer podía llegar a ser las más tonta e ingenua de todas.

No. Era otra cosa.

"Es agresiva. La madre de mi hijo".

Sonrió, como él solamente era capaz de hacerlo. Pero rápidamente esa sonrisa se esfumó al recordar que en las últimas semanas Bulma no le dirigía en lo absoluto ni la palabra y mucho menos la vista.

_Ustedes los saiyajin sólo piensan en entrenar_, había dicho la científica y, además, no conforme con eso, se había atrevido a compararlo con el tonto y odioso de Kakarotto. Lo que más le hirió en su orgullo.

Para nada ellos dos eran iguales. No en ese sentido.

Era cierto que también pensaba en hacerse cada vez más fuerte y, por supuesto, superar a su rival, pero al menos él no dejaba abandonados a los suyos para lograrlo. No podían recriminarle nada al respecto. Siempre ahí, en lo últimos años incluso dejándose arrastrar a cosas inusuales e impensables en otros tiempos. Como aquellas vacaciones a la playa, o las visitas a las ferias y una que otra vez a los parques temáticos que tanto le gustaban a su hijo (para su propia desgracia). Y aun así a nadie parecía bastarle.

Debían entender que para él eso era más que suficiente, que él no sabía comportarse de otra manera (tampoco era que quisiera demasiado). Que él no podía sencillamente ser un padre a la usanza terrícola, porque no lo era. Él era un guerrero saiyajin, un orgulloso miembro de la casta real a quien la vida y todos los que le rodeaban habían exigido alzarse victorioso. No podían, por tanto, reclamar más de lo que ya estaba dando.

Y encima compararlo con ese idiota de Kakarotto.

Estaba tan enfadado por su eterna pelea mental: ¿por qué demonios era que por más que se esforzaba no lograba alcanzarlo? No podía entender por qué eran tan diferentes en poderes si era más que evidente la calidad de sus habilidades.

Hizo una pausa, llegando por primera vez a una posible respuesta. Quizá porque, a pesar de haber sido criado en la Tierra, Kakarotto se comportaba en el fondo por instinto. Es decir, los padres saiyajin extraían al feto en las primeras semanas de gestación y lo metían en incubadoras por los posteriores tres años, a fin de que sus progenitores pudieran seguir en las luchas y conquistas. Por lo regular, estos jamás volvían para verles nacer. Si eran poderosos ya sabrían de sus hazañas y los que les rodeaban sabían que podían ser capaces de engendrar un buen linaje. Si el hijo era débil, mejor era esconderse si no se quería vivir con la vergüenza a cuestas.

Los padres jamás se preocupaban por sus hijos. Quienes tenían un poco de suerte se les asignaba un maestro cualificado y ya. Como fue su caso personal con Nappa.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se le dibujó en los labios. A estas alturas no podía creer que él, en algún momento, estuviera como pupilo de ese inepto.

Pero volviendo al punto de sus reflexiones, Kakarotto había cogido el truco de los de su raza. Salvo en contadas excepciones, éste se había hecho de la vista gorda con su familia, concentrándose únicamente en sus entrenamientos, lejos de todos y de todo.

Esa era la diferencia entre ellos dos en ese preciso instante.

Vegeta reflexionó un poquito más, recordando la vez en que, sin importarle que su mujer estuviera embarazada se marchó a entrenar.

― _¿Te irás? ¿No te importa lo que pueda pasarle a tu hijo en tu ausencia?_

Había preguntado ella ante su inminente partida.

―_Es el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin. Si no es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir entonces no habrá valido la pena. Cuando regrese y me encuentre con eso, entonces también te mataré._

Y fue en esa partida que logró convertirse en un súper saiyajin. _Nunca más_ en su vida se sintió tan satisfecho (?).

La decisión estaba tomada entonces. No había más qué pensar. Se iría. Le pediría a Wiss que le permitiera entrenar bajo sus enseñanzas. Se marcharía y no le importaría nada más. Que Bulma pensara lo que quisiera y que dejara de hacer comparaciones.

**((…))**

Goku descendió en la playa, las olas del mar golpeaban en sus zapatos y el suave murmullo de estas le llenaba de paz y de muchos recuerdos. Después de todo, durante bastante tiempo, la _Kame House_ fue como su segundo hogar.

Sus ojos oscuros se perdieron hacia el horizonte y una pequeña sonrisa tontuela le adornó el rostro, fue entonces que a sus oídos llegó el claro sonido de risas que provenían de la parte frontal de la casa. Se escuchaban tan naturales, frescas y espontáneas que decidió esconder cualquier rastro de _ki_ por temor de interrumpir aquel momento, quedándose de pie detrás de una de las paredes rosas.

Se trataban de su mejor amigo que, al lado de su familia, chapoteaba con las olas espumosas en la playa. No dejó de sorprenderse por la actitud demostrada por 18, vestida con un short color caqui y una playera estampada con su propio número. En apariencia, y para quien no la conociera por su pasado destructivo, ostentaba una faz seria y hermética, incluso se podría decir que de mal humor. Pero para quienes fueron testigos de su cambio, sus modos estaban llenos de satisfacción, felicidad y gracia.

La pequeña Marron rio a carcajada limpia cuando su padre quiso atraparla, echándose a correr y hallando refugio en las rodillas de su madre, quien la sostuvo por los hombros y esperó la llegada de su esposo. Krillin sonrió para agacharse y cargar a la pequeña para después chocar su frente con la de 18. Después regresaron a la casa.

Goku se quedó de pie en su lugar. El momento había sido breve, pero significativo. Él que había ido en busca de respuestas que por sí mismo no era capaz de encontrar. Aún estaba un poco confundido por los sentimientos descubiertos gracias a Gine, su madre, y no sabía exactamente qué hacer con ellos. Reconocía que eso de pensar acertadamente no era propiamente lo suyo y que de entre todos sus amigos pocos eran los que podían guiarle correctamente.

Krillin sabía lo que significaba ser un guerrero, pero también lo que era tener una familia. Y con aquella pequeña escena empezaba a comprender mejor. Recordó los primeros años de su vida matrimonial y las 'exigencias' por parte de Milk y el cómo a veces le resultaban incómodas…

―_Pero, Milk._

―_Nada de 'peros'. Ahora tú eres mi esposo y pronto tendremos hijos y no quiero que les enseñes la violencia como camino._

―_No se trata de violencia, sino de ser el más fuerte ¿Y qué es eso de tener hijos?_

―_Un bebé crecerá aquí ―la joven posó su mano a la altura de su vientre y Goku bajó la cabeza hasta esa zona, mirando sin comprender._

― _¿Ahí? Como cuando uno se come por accidente una semilla de sandía y le crece en el estómago._

― _¡Goku! _

―_Ah, lo siento, pero es que yo no comprendo nada de lo que dices ―se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió._

_Milk sonrió condescendiente y le puso una mano en la mejilla._

―_Cuando suceda lo entenderás. Y nuestros hijos aprenderán a ser buenos y serán investigadores y…_

―_Les enseñaré a ser peleadores de artes marciales._

― _¡No! Ya te lo dije, nada de violencia ¿A dónde vas?_

―_A entrenar. Nos vemos para la comida._

― _¡Goku!_

La sonrisa que se le dibujó en los labios al de los cabellos alborotados después de recordar ese incidente fue amarga ¿Es que se había equivocado en sus decisiones en la vida? Una sensación de fracaso le embargó, dejando paso a la tristeza de nuevo.

Apretó los puños y, llevando después dos dedos a la frente, se tele transportó.

―Idiota ―dijo la androide en voz alta mirando fugazmente a través de una de las ventanas abiertas.

― ¿Qué dijiste 18? ―preguntó Krillin mientras llevaba una ensaladera a la mesa.

La rubia le miró, sonriéndole a su familia, pero sin responderle nada. Su esposo siguió con lo suyo sin darse cuenta jamás de la presencia de su amigo.

**((…))**

Vegeta acababa de pasar la prueba. Su emoción no cabía en su pecho después de escuchar que Wiss aceptaba llevarlo consigo a fin de entrenarle. Lo había conseguido, había dado un paso más que su coterráneo hacia la supremacía y estaba totalmente seguro de que alcanzaría su objetivo: llegar al nivel Súper Saiyajin Dios.

Sonrió orgulloso, autosuficiente y fugazmente dedicó una mirada a su esposa, quien se encontraba presente en esos momentos. Él mismo no supo definir la naturaleza de ese gesto. Arrogancia, desprecio, una forma de castigarla con su ausencia o simplemente era que deseaba ver la reacción de ella como una forma de aferrarse a cualquier clase de sentimiento que pudiera existir entre ambos.

Y se dio cuenta de que ella sonreía. Una corriente violenta le llenó ¿Se alegraba de que se fuera? ¿Es que deseaba que desapareciera de sus vidas y después de ello se olvidarían de su existencia?

―Voy a preparar mis cosas para el viaje ―dijo sin demostrar nada en sus palabras. Dio media vuelta, en sí no podía imaginar qué exactamente podría llevar consigo o qué clase de cosas serían útiles en su entrenamiento ¿Agua, comida? Seguramente las encontraría allá. Probablemente esa frase nada más fuera un pretexto para irse de ahí porque no soportaba la idea de no conocer lo que Bulma estuviera pensando, por las posibilidades que eso encerraba.

Vegeta llegó a su habitación, quedándose de pie en la entrada y observando todo a su alrededor, algo pequeño nacía dentro de sí, esa parte tranquila que tanto se había acostumbrado a la paz terrícola y por un segundo sintió una debilidad inusual en su carácter.

―No permitiré que mi esposo viaje con esas ropas sucias ―o algo así creyó escuchar que Bulma decía.

La verdad es que escucharla tan cerca le asombró que no alcanzó a ponerle toda la atención debida. Lo siguiente que vio fue cuando ella le presentó una caja cuyo contenido era un traje hecho para él. El príncipe se acercó hasta donde ella y contempló las ropas. Eran de nuevo diseño y de buen gusto.

Seguramente 'más resistentes y más cómodas' fueron las siguientes palabras que la científica pronunció, pero él no quiso prestarle atención. Sin más se cambió, pues reconocía que no podía ser de otra forma como debía presentarse a su nuevo entrenamiento.

Sin decir adiós tomó cuanto pudo y se marchó del hombro con Wiss. No se permitió pensar ni un segundo más en su compañera, no quiso hacerlo.

El maestro del dios destructor viajaba en completo silencio, hasta que le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y con un simple comentario muy a su estilo le dijo: _Se nota que Bulma san es muy amable al darle algo tan bueno._

Era probable que el maestro se refiriera a la comida, pero el primer pensamiento del príncipe fue el momento en que la científica le entregó las nuevas ropas. Su expresión dura no dejó entre ver nada, pero fue justo en ese momento que el saiyajin pareció captar todo el mensaje. Había sido un fallo compararlo con Kakarotto y ahora ella pedía disculpas de la única forma que sabía hacerlo o que su propio orgullo se lo permitía.

Su mujer estaba feliz por sus avances, compartía sus victorias y sus logros, tratando de apoyarlo de la única manera que le era posible en medio de su limitada capacidad humana.

Vegeta pensaba sobre todas las veces que ella siempre estuvo presente de una manera o de otra en sus entrenamientos. No podía ser una compañera de entrenamientos como se esperaba de las hembras saiyajin, pero si una de batallas.

Era agresiva.

Era la madre de su hijo.

Era Bulma.

Era su mujer.

Y su sonrisa retorcida se acentuó aún más.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO OCHO. **

_¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero es que estoy en medio de un curso que me llevará hasta junio y, además, el trabajo me consume mucho tiempo. Sé que es algo que quizá no es de interés (aceptémoslo, lo único que queremos de los autores es que actualicen XDDD), pero siento que es algo que se merecen saber. De antemano gracias por la paciencia y la comprensión._

_Pues bien, he aquí la visión de 'familia' que otro saiyajin puede tener o al menos eso es lo que quise plasmar en este capítulo. Poco a poco Goku conocerá todos esos detalles y llegará a su conclusión. Pero mientras eso sucede, espero que disfruten el desarrollo._

_Agradezco a: __**lizz, Deidydbz, Alexandra Cooper, medalit, Azaak Damian, Maytelu, foxqueen, 65478 Ladeth, celestia carito, yomil20, Mackenzie Monyer**_**, **_por sus porras y comentarios._

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	9. Madre

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es de Akira Toriyama.

**Sueños del alma**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

"**Madre".**

_Han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad dedicarte un verso más está de más (…) Así que corre como siempre y no mires atrás. Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual __**(Corre, correcorazón- Jesse y Joy)**_

**RESUMEN: **Milk, quien había sido golpeada sin miramientos por los miembros de la banda de Fuu, en medio de su dolor se sintió desesperada, queriendo darse por vencida. Pero el recuerdo de una conversación con Goten la hace reaccionar en busca de la ayuda de su familia.

****Bulma llevaba una charola repleta de platos sucios, los suficientes como para que le taparan la visibilidad y sólo se limitara a calcular el siguiente paso a dar.

Una ráfaga de aire hizo que la charola cayera y ella maldijo en voz alta antes de que la voz sorpresiva de Goku la asustara todavía más.

― ¡Maldición, Goku! Esa técnica tuya un día de estos me va a matar ―dijo la mujer resignadamente al ver la comida desperdigada por todos lados.

El guerrero se limitó a sonreír levemente y la ojiazul que lo conocía de toda la vida supo de inmediato que algo le sucedía a su amigo. De igual modo adivinó la razón de su desmejora.

― ¿Quieres comer algo o has venido a buscar a Vegeta? ―preguntó mientras trataba de quitarse los restos de comida de encima.

― No, bueno, yo en realidad… ―Goku, quien bajó la mirada, esperó a que su amiga se levantara. Ella dejó soltar un poco de aire a través de los labios.

― ¿Qué pasa, Goku? ¿Te encuentras aburrido porque no tienes con quién entrenar? ―la mujer trató de picar un poco más en la herida.

―Bueno…―comenzó a balbucear de nueva cuenta, no tenía bien en claro cómo decir lo que tenía en mente y creía que el único que podría ayudarlo sería el otro saiyajin―. Quisiera saber en dónde se encuentra…

―Vegeta, claro, debí suponerlo ―Bulma se levantó de un solo golpe y con las manos sobre la cintura―. Debí imaginármelo. No está, se ha ido a entrenar con Wiss.

― ¿Wiss? ―dijo perplejo.

―Sí ¿te sorprende? Pero no te preocupes, que él mismo se encuentra aquí. Es más hasta creo que podrías pedirle que también te lleve con él.

―Pero Bulma…

―Nada, estoy segura de que no se negará. Anda, ven conmigo ―Bulma lo tomó de la mano y lo haló hasta la parte trasera de la casa, en donde, efectivamente, se encontraba el maestro del Dios de la Destrucción.

― ¿Bulma san, es que me ha traído algo más? ―dijo en medio de una exclamación de fogosidad― ¿Ah? Pero si es Goku, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

―Wiss, dicen que está entrenando a Vegeta ―comentó al del copete.

Él, con su peculiar refinamiento volteó a ver a la científica, pero ella solamente se limitó a alzar los hombros.

―Y supongo que has venido para pedirme lo mismo.

― Bueno, es verdad que quiero volverme mucho más fuerte, al igual que Bills…

―Entonces no hay problema ―dijo el Maestro.

― ¿Eh? ― dijeron sorprendidos y sin terminar de creerlo.

―Creo que ya era hora

― ¿Ya era hora? ―dijo Bulma, a lo que Wiss asintió.

― ¿En serio? ―a pesar de todo, Goku no podía dejar de sentirse emocionado por la propuesta. Era una gran y única oportunidad para volverse más fuerte.

Sin embargo, por un instante pareció dudarlo, el de la túnica púrpura notó su indecisión y, dando una reverencia a su anfitriona se despidió.

―Creo que será en otra ocasión que nos veamos.

Goku alzó la mirada, estaba confundido en demasía. Apretó los puños, no sólo quería ir allá para entrenar, sin que buscaba respuestas, respuestas que muy probablemente Vegeta sería capaz de responder. Después de todo él era un saiyajin que sabía todo sobre su propia raza, algo en lo que estaba completamente perdido.

Cuando notó que Wiss se separaba de ellos y que una luz multicolor aparecía alrededor de su cuerpo, supo que debía apresurarse y así, lo hizo, alcanzándolo antes de que desapareciera. Buscaba paz y ese viaje lo representaba.

―Cretino miserable, ojalá y Milk nunca vuelva contigo ―dijo Bulma con furia, aunque inmediatamente sus ánimos se vinieron abajo sintiendo tristeza. En el fondo deseaba que las cosas entre esos dos se arreglaran.

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y suspiró.

― ¿A dónde te habrás ido, Milk? ―y es que comenzaba a preocuparse de no tener noticias sobre de ella.

**((…))**

Gohan sobrevolaba una zona boscosa, aún permanecía en él la esperanza de poder encontrar a su madre y por ello salía todos los días en su búsqueda, mientras que Videl se quedaba en casa a cuidar a su bebé.

Reflexionaba sobre las razones que llevaron a su madre actuar de esa forma: la aparente indiferencia e irresponsabilidad de su padre o quizá sólo el aburrimiento de su propia rutina. Gohan recordaba desde muy temprana edad que su madre atendía de forma metódica y estricta los quehaceres de casa, vigilando su educación y dejando muy poco para las diversiones mundanas y mucho menos para las artes marciales. Su madre se había tomado muy en serio su papel. No la juzgaba por ello, sin embargo, quizá eso mismo fuera la razón verdadera por la que ella terminara yéndose.

El semi-saiyajin suspiró. Llevaba ya casi tres horas y su búsqueda llegaba al mismo punto de todos los días. Se detuvo en el aire y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta de regreso a su hogar cuando sintió una oleada de ki, fue como un pinchazo en su cuerpo.

―Mamá… ―dijo pestañeando primero, antes de reaccionar y elevar su ki para volar en dirección de dónde provenía el otro, temeroso de que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer.

La onda de ki provenía de lo que parecía un pequeño fuerte y eso desconcertó al guerrero, fue entonces que se percató de que el ki de su madre se encontraba débil. De inmediato la ira se apoderó de su persona, era obvio que algo le había sucedido o mejor dicho, que algo le habían hecho.

Su gesto se endureció y fue directamente a la torre donde se hallaba Milk, el guardia que estaba de pie al lado de la puerta sólo fue capaz de sentir una fuerte ráfaga de aire antes de caer estrepitosamente a un lado.

― ¡Mamá! ―llamó ansioso, revisando todo el lugar con la vista, hallándola inconsciente. De inmediato se acercó y, tomándola entre sus brazos, utilizó la apertura del techo para sacarla de ahí, llevándola a casa para darle una semilla de ermitaño que, como siempre, su padre guardaba con el fin de llevar a cabo sus entrenamientos.

Voló lo más rápido que pudo y eso era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que él estaba ya en clara falta de condición física. Definitivamente, tendría que ponerse a hacer aunque fuera un poco de entrenamiento.

― ¡Videl! ¡Videl! ―llamó a gritos mientras entraba a casa y dejaba a su madre sobre la cama, mientras buscaba la bolsita donde se hallaban las famosas semillas.

―Gohan ¿qué pa…? ―ya no terminó la frase, se asombró de ver a su suegra y más en esas condiciones.

―Aquí están ―dijo aliviado de encontrar los frijoles. De inmediato le dio a comer una a su madre, quien al momento se mejoró, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―volteó a todos lados reconociendo su habitación― ¿Y los niños?

―Goten regresará pronto y Pan duerme su siesta― explicó Videl creyendo que se refería a ellos.

―No, ustedes no entienden. Los niños que estaban conmigo en la aldea ―Milk se levantó y Gohan y Videl se miraron sin comprender.

― ¿A dónde vas, mamá?

―Debo regresar por ellos.

―Pero ahí no había nadie más…

―Gohan, tienes que llevarme de regreso ―alzó la voz, pero él al verla se dio cuenta de que era pura ansiedad y angustia. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero decidió atender a lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Se despidió de su esposa y se fue con su madre, de regreso al fuerte donde la encontró. Sin palabras de por medio, llegaron justo al anochecer. En el lugar había mucho movimiento, por lo que, con instinto de guerrero, Gohan decidió esconderse detrás de unos árboles a fin de enterarse de cuál era la situación.

―Vamos ¿qué estamos esperando? ―dijo Milk, dispuesta ya a salir.

―Espera, tenemos que ver primero qué está pasando.

―Lo único que sé es que tengo que encontrar a Luna y a Mabaa y tú tienes mucho poder ¿no me digas que le tienes miedo a esos debiluchos?

Gohan suspiró, en parte ella tenía razón, pero era mejor primero saber dónde estaban los chicos. Sin embargo, también sabía por experiencia propia que era mejor no llevarle la contra. Decidió salir de su escondite, tratando de encontrar todas las presencias del lugar. De inmediato, los hombres al percatarse de que un extraño se encontraba presente dieron la alarma y los disparos comenzaron. Para miedo de todos Gohan esquivaba con suma facilidad los disparos y otros los apartaba con simples movimiento de las manos. A veces tomaba las armas y las tornaba inservibles o golpeaba a unos que otros para dejarlos inconscientes y los otros salían huyendo, asustados por el 'demonio' que apreció a saber de dónde.

Pronto el lugar quedó despejado, el llamado de su madre hacia los chicos no se dejó esperar y en respuesta una vocecilla proveniente de uno de los edificios construidos provisionalmente, como todo en ese lugar.

Milk corrió veloz hacia ese lugar y Gohan se percató de que era el mismo gesto que su madre hacía cuando se trataba de ellos como hijos. Supo, entonces, que el bienestar de esos niños era prioridad para ella. Sintió curiosidad por saber qué exactamente era lo que había sucedido, así que la siguió.

La mujer abrió la puerta que contaba con un simple cerrojo, pero suficiente para mantener prisioneros a un par de simples humanos. Luna corrió de inmediato, hallando refugio en los brazos de Milk, quien la abrazó feliz y aliviada de encontrarla con bien.

― ¿Y Mabaa? ―preguntó Milk revisando el cuarto con la vista.

―Se lo llevaron ―dijo la niña al momento de hacer una negación con la cabeza y bajando un poco la mirada―. Escuché que irían a la aldea a buscar a todos.

―Gohan, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos ―insistió su madre, a lo que él asintió en silencio.

Los tres salieron, él pasó las manos por debajo de los brazos de su madre y ella a su vez de los de Luna. Aunque iban un poco lento, el semi-saiyajin sabía que llegarían a tiempo, pero nuevamente pensó que quizá entrenar un poco más no le iría tan mal.

―Mabaa trató de defenderte después de que te desmayaste ―empezó a hablar la niña. El cuerpo de Gohan se tensó al escuchar lo que le habían hecho a su madre, pero siguió atento a la conversación―. Después, cuando nos encerraron golpeó una y otra vez la puerta, pero fue inútil. Luego vinieron unos hombres y se lo llevaron. Dijeron que iban a llevárselo para ver si después seguía siendo tan valiente.

Milk alzó la mirada y Gohan pudo ver el miedo que sentía. Debía de estar imaginándose que esos hombres tenían en mente matar a los amigos del chico. Sin más palabras, el guerrero aumentó un poco más la velocidad. Un extraño calor se encendió en su interior, el mismo que le llevó a convertirse en el Gran Saiyaman. Entonces comprendió que su sentido de la justicia y de lo correcto debía provenir en mayor parte de su progenitora. Debía ser así.

De repente, se escuchó una explosión y la noche se iluminó por las llamas. Llegaron en el momento en que la gente corría de un lado a otro y los hombres de Fuu gozaban cazándoles. Un individuo sostenía con la mano derecha a un chico que forcejeaba por soltarse, mientras que en la otra llevaba un rifle.

Gohan corrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos inutilizó a todos los malos, en tanto Luna y Milk se acercaron a Mabaa, al verse los tres juntos rieron y se abrazaron.

―Tenemos que ayudar a apagar el fuego ―dijo Milk.

―Los otros se fueron persiguiendo a la gente que huyó ―informó el chico.

―No te preocupes, mi hijo se encargará del asunto y nadie saldrá herido ―Gohan asintió, desapareciendo de enfrente de ellos, lo que provocó un respingo en Mabaa.

Rápidamente Milk organizó a los que quedaban, aunque la mayor parte del trabajo lo tuvieron que llevar ellos dos, pues la mayoría se trataba de enfermos, ancianos y pequeñines, la gente más vulnerable que no pudo escapar.

Sin embargo, a pesar del entusiasmo el fuego parecía burlarse de ellos pues se hacía cada vez más grande.

― ¡Traigan más agua, pronto! ―ordenaba Milk, pero su frustración no le dejaba ver que la gente estaba cansada y que, además, habían perdido toda esperanza de salvar lo que fuera su hogar― ¿Qué esperan? Es su aldea.

―Milk san, ya no hay nada que hacer, hay que sacar a todos de aquí antes de que el fuego se propague ―dijo Mishada.

―Pero…

―Él tiene razón, apresúrense a llegar al bosque ―dijo Gohan―. Ve con ellos, yo me encargaré de esto.

Milk asintió, de reojo notó que su hijo se preparaba para hacer una técnica de poder. Después el cielo se iluminó con una luz blanca y la tierra tembló, mientras corrían vio en el camino a un grupo de maleantes noqueados y atados con sus propias armas todas retorcidas. Pronto se encontraron con los demás en un claro del bosque.

― ¡Luna, Milk! ―las llamaron. Se trataba de Kill.

La niña corrió hacia lo que podía considerar como un padre y ambos se abrazaron.

―Gracias a Kamisama que se encuentran con bien ―dijo el doctor feliz, permitiéndose el gesto de darle también un abrazo a la mujer, cosa que le hizo sentir extraña, o quizá incómoda, pero no dijo nada, limitándose sólo a sonreír a medias―. Perdón, no debí.

―Está bien, no sentí maldad en el gesto. Pero soy una mujer casada, no lo vuelva a hacer, por favor.

―Lo siento, en verdad, no quise…

El doctor se vio interrumpido al escuchar una gran ovación y al voltear notó que varios aldeanos corrían para gastarse en agradecimientos.

― ¿Qué está pasando?―dijo algo desconcertado.

―Es el joven que nos salvó ―respondió una anciana.

― ¿Joven? ―preguntó aturdido.

―Sí, es mi hijo ―afirmó una orgullosa Milk.

Kill miró primero a la ojinegra y después volteó hacia donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de la gente. Quiso saber de quién se trataba, pues sentía curiosidad y se acercó, además quería darle también las gracias. Se abrió paso entre el gentío, encontrándose con un Gohan apenando y con una mano en la nuca en un gesto harto parecido al de su padre.

Entonces, la sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro de Kill desapareció como si un balde de agua fría se le hubiera venido encima y algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica lleno todo su cuerpo. Su corazón pareció detenerse y perdió el conocimiento…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO NUEVE.**

_Por fin pude actualizar, lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben lo que pasa con mi loca vida n.n_

_Quiero dedicar éste capítulo a mi Angel, al cual amo y a quien también le gusta DB; primero porque él fue quien me dio la idea de cómo 'deshacerme' de Goku para este capítulo. Y segundo, porque pronto será nuestro aniversario._

_Gracias a: __**NaryMont, jovino006, Maytelu, celestia carito, foxqueen, Mackenzie Monyer, Minamo, Deidydbz, lizz.**_

_Nos seguimos leyendo._


	10. Crónica de un asesinato perfecto

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es de Akira Toriyama.

**Sueños del alma**

**Capítulo 10 **

**"CRÓNICA DE UN ASESINATO PERFECTO".**

_Esta locura que viene y se va, si es un espejismo es demasiado real. Luna menguante me vuelvo a perder, esperaré a que alguien me encuentre al amanecer __**(Luna- Enrique Bunbury)**_

Kill se acercó lleno de curiosidad para conocer al joven salvador que era vitoreado por los aldeanos. Pero al ver el rostro del hijo de Milk, la sonrisa se le borró y sufrió un shock, desmayándose al instante.

― ¡Doctor! ―dijo alguien y pronto se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Milk se abrió paso en medio de la gente para poder ver si en algo le ayudaba, después de todo le debía la vida a ese hombre.

Gohan también de inmediato se ofreció a llevarlo a un lugar donde pudiera descansar.

―Quizá todo es por la presión de estos últimos días ―dijo Mishada―. Estuvo muy preocupado por usted, Milk san.

Sin saber la razón exacta, la mujer sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco y el comentario hizo sentir incómodo a Gohan, justo en el momento en que lo colocaba debajo de uno de los árboles.

―Aquí estará bien. Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar ―dijo la ojinegra, sentándose a un lado. Después sonrió tranquilizadoramente al ver a la niña y le extendió los brazos―. Estará bien, no te preocupes.

Luna asintió en silencio, recargando su cabeza en los brazos de Milk. La niña, al sentirse cálida se quedó dormida de inmediato.

― ¿Quiénes son, mamá? ―preguntó Gohan.

―No lo sé con exactitud, pero ellos me ayudaron ―dijo sonriendo.

―Kill es un viejo amigo ―dijo Mishada―, pero lo cierto es que ni yo sé de donde salió. Un día apareció con la pequeña en brazos, dijo que era médico y que solamente había podido darle los primeros auxilios, pero que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse para seguir con el tratamiento.

― ¿Con la niña en brazos? ¿Y eso? ―preguntó Gohan, curioso por conocer la verdad.

―Los hombres de Fuu acababan de aparecer en la región y al parecer el doctor Kill rescató a la pequeña Luna. Desde entonces se ha hecho cargo de ella.

―Ya veo ―dijo simplemente el semi-saiyajin, mirando al inconsciente hombre, quien al parecer sufría en sueños. Seguramente harto de ver tanta maldad.

Por un instante, Gohan hubiera querido entrar en sus sueños y poder consolarlo…

El terror lo carcomía y parecía que sus piernas no daban ya para más. Todo a su alrededor era destrucción, su mente no alcanzaba a comprender qué estaba sucediendo: gente que desparecía al ser aguijoneada por un monstruo salido de la más horrible pesadilla. O quizá la verdadera pesadilla comenzó cuando su familia fue devorada también y él permanecía con vida sólo por su cobardía. Si tan sólo él se hubiera quedado a protegerla, su sufrimiento también hubiera desaparecido, pero el terror fue mayor y ahora corría impulsado por ese mismo sentimiento y por una lagartija mutante que parecía divertirse en perseguirle. Sin embargo, algo hizo cambiar de opinión a ese ser siniestro que se detuvo a mirar el cielo, seguro que no estaba pidiendo perdón a Kami. Y después voló. Sí, como si eso fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, voló y se marchó; dejando a Kill en los más terribles remordimientos.

Los días siguientes fueron la repetición interminable de la misma película: caminos sombríos y desérticos con restos de evidencias de cuerpos succionados. La ciudad entera estaba así ¿y quién podría decirle si acaso no era lo mismo en toda la Tierra? Se sintió desolado y la desesperación lo hizo presa, llorando como si de un niño se tratara. Acongojado al máximo tomó el cinturón que lo ceñía y lo sujetó firmemente al primer árbol que encontró, esperando encontrar el alivio; pero la rama cedió al peso, arrojándolo al suelo. O quizás era que los dioses le negaban el descanso por dejar morir a su familia. Miró a su alrededor, las sombras de los objetos y de las construcciones parecían reírse e incluso gritarle: ¡cobarde!

Volvió a llorar, sorbiendo o limpiándose con la única manga que le quedaba de la camisa cuando escuchó el motor de un helicóptero que se acercaba. Su corazón palpitó rápidamente por la emoción, obligándose a levantarse aún con el cinturón alrededor del cuello con dirección de dónde provenía el sonido. Los rescatistas ya habían perdido toda esperanza de hallar a alguien con vida cuando lo vieron hacer señas con las manos en lo alto. Ellos también se alegraron de verlo. Lo subieron y lo llevaron a un albergue que el Rey de la Tierra había dispuesto para ello.

Ahí escuchó rápidamente los rumores que corrían sobre un grupo de guerreros de cabellos rubios que estaban dispuestos a pelear contra Cell en un torneo convocado por esa bestia. No sabía cómo ni por qué se veía distinto ese monstruo, pero sabía perfectamente que se trataba del mismo que le había arrebatado su vida, su familia. Se sintió contento de que existiera gente dispuesta a defenderlos y siguió atentamente las trasmisiones con la subsiguiente aparición de Mr. Satan ¿Qué la gente no se daba cuenta de que solamente se trataba de un tonto fanfarrón? Pero las transmisiones se suspendieron en el momento más importante, para ser retomadas nuevamente cuando ese peleador ridículo se alzaba con la victoria.

Mr. Satan era el salvador del mundo.

Y la gente también revivió milagrosamente. Él no podía creerlo. Sus ojos se nublaron por la emoción al ver en las noticias dar informes sobre ese acontecimiento. Eso tenía que ser un verdadero milagro.

Esperanzado hasta lo máximo, emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Ansiaba tanto ver de nuevo a su querida esposa y a su hija que jamás imaginó lo que ocurriría después. Frente a frente pudo notar la frialdad de la mirada de su mujer, quien además retuvo a su emocionada niña para que no corriera a su encuentro.

―No me mires así ―dijo finalmente a su mujer.

―Y de qué otra firma quieres que te mire?

―Yo...

― ¡Cobarde! Dejaste que tu hija muriera. Nos dejaste solas y te largaste sin importarte nada.

Ella comenzó a llorar. Tal vez de dolor o decepción, o quizá por ambas. El hecho es que la niña fue contagiada por el mismo sentimiento.

―Yo los amos, en verdad ―trató de acercarse, pero su esposa dio un paso hacia atrás.

― ¡Vete, no quiero volver a verte! Nunca pensé que...

― ¡No, no y no! ―él gritó lo más alto que pudo. Estaba alterado y sabía perfectamente que eso no era muy bueno. Ya el doctor lo había dicho: tenía los nervios bastante destrozados y debía tener un descanso, nada de emociones demasiadas fuertes y mucho menos negativas.

Él se acercó con agilidad, halándola de los cabellos con tanta fuerza que un puñado de ellos fue arrancado. Su mujer chilló, pero él la acalló con un golpe en la garganta. No se dio cuenta que ella no pudo respirar después de eso, no hasta que cayó con los labios amoratados.

― ¡Mamá, mamita! ―balbuceó la niña, pero él le dio también zendo golpe que la estrelló contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente. Él enfocó de nuevo su atención al cuerpo de su mujer, que permanecía con los ojos bien abiertos.

― ¡Ya no me mires así, ya no, ya no! ―rugió como un animal herido.

Se le abalanzó repartiendo arañazos e infringiendo profundas heridas, hasta que, en su desesperación, los dedos se toparon con los ojos de su mujer. Los hundió poco a poco sintiendo la viscosidad y tibieza de la sangre, lanzando la causa de su tormento muy lejos.

―Ya no podrás mirarme más, perra ―gimoteó triunfal, para dar paso a una carcajada siniestra que lleno la casa entera.

Aun así, en medio de su locura, sabía que permanecer en ese lugar no era una buena idea. Ansiosamente miró por todos lados en busca de algo con lo que envolver el cuerpo. Una sábana sin duda sería la mejor opción, pero las cortinas amarillas le gustaron más y fueron las que tomó, haciendo un mal nudo para arrastrarla hasta el jardín. Comenzó a cavar al compás de una canción mal tarareada.

_Tanto tiempo disfrutamos de este amor, la, la, la... Yo no sé si tenga amor la eternidad, pero allá tal como aquí en la boca llevaras sabor a mí, la, la, la. (1)_

Se enderezó con un poco de dolor en la espalda, después de todo, los doctores no son buenos en las tareas físicas. Entró a la casa, la niña permanecía en el mismo lugar. Parecía una muñeca de trapo arrumbada en un rincón. Era tan bonita su niña, tan blanca como la Luna misma. Ahora recordaba el porqué de su nombre. Se acercó, tenía pulso, pero seguramente el golpe dejaría secuelas.

La tomó con muchísimo cuidado, saliendo por la puerta que conducía al garaje, la acomodó en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y partió con rumbo al horizonte, convertirse en un asesino no había sido lo más difícil de su vida.

Gohan se había quedado en un duermevela esperando por si algún miembro de esa banda de Fuu aparecía de nuevo, así que cuando Milk se levantó pudo sentirla con total claridad.

― ¿Qué pasa, mamá? ―dijo, incorporándose un poco.

―He estado pensando toda la noche ―dijo acercándose a donde su hijo― Ese tal Fuu no se quedará con los brazos cruzados y tarde o temprano aparecerá por aquí.

El chico la miró sin decir nada.

―Alguien debe quedarse para ayudarlos.

―Mamá, Videl y Pan…

―No me refería a ti. Tienes una familia que proteger y jamás te pediría que la abandonaras co…

Guardó silencio, como si se hubiera mordido la lengua a fin de no terminar la frase.

―Me quedaré yo.

― ¿Qué? ―esta vez Gohan se levantó de su asiento.

―Tú ya eres mayor y lo comprendes.

―Pero Goten te necesita, todos te necesitamos. Hasta papá ―Milk hizo una mueca de ironía.

―Si eso es cierto ¿en dónde está ahora? Si él estuviera buscándome ¿no crees que ya me hubiera encontrado con sus súper poderes? En cuanto a Goten… bueno, tampoco es que ya no quiera verlo.

―Le pediste al dios Dragón que no dijera en dónde estabas.

―Lo siento, les he causado mucho dolor. Estaba demasiado enfadada y… ―suspiró para después sonreírle y ponerle una mano en la mejilla―. Perdóname.

Gohan le sonrió tímidamente, no sabía qué contestarle.

―Me quedaré a ayudarles, pero quiero pedirte un favor especial.

―Dime ―respondió resignado. Después de todo sabía que a su madre no se le podía contradecir.

―Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar. Quiero ser más poderosa y quién mejor que aquel que venció a Cell para pedírselo.

―Pero, mamá ―respondió avergonzado.

―Sí, por favor ―Gohan y Milk voltearon a un costado al escuchar que alguien más intervenía en la conversación.

Se trataba de Kill que al parecer acaba de despertar.

―No solamente es su madre quien se lo pide, también lo hago yo a nombre de toda la aldea ―y acto seguido se arrodilló en una reverencia.

Gohan miró de nuevo a su madre. La expresión de su rostro le hizo tomar la decisión.

―Está bien, lo haré.

Kill sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan alegre.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

_Pequeño el capítulo, pero no me ha quedado más que escribir en el transporte mientras voy al trabajo. Pero ya falta poco para terminar mi escuela. Y bueno, ya tengo proyectos personales para el año que entra. Estoy tan feliz._

_Gracias a: __**Haide, andyCK, krayteona, foxqueen, flamehaze-shana, Deidydbz, Maytelu.**_

_Nos seguimos leyendo._


	11. Dulces para el alma

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es de Akira Toriyama.

**Sueños del alma**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

"**Dulces para el alma"**

"_Creo en la amistad que no pide edad… Creo en la humildad del que sabe ganar… Creo que al final te encontraré" __**(Creo. La voz dormida parte II- Mägo de Oz).**_

Trunks sobrevolaba el bosque, volviendo la vista de un lado a otro, se encontraba en modo Súper Saiyajin cuando se detuvo y bajó para dar un par de pasos. Frente a él encontró a su mejor amigo, sentado en una roca que estaba a unos metros por encima de un lago. El chico se acercó, notando de inmediato la tristeza en el de cabellos negros.

Sin decir nada, también él se sentó a su lado, con una rodilla flexionada y con las manos alrededor de la misma.

― ¿Crees que la encontraremos algún día? ―dijo de pronto Goten.

―Sí, ya verás que sí ―respondió entusiasmado. No se trataba solamente de darle ánimos, sino porque realmente lo creía.

Goten solamente se limitó a asentir en silencio y por un rato más permanecieron de igual forma.

―Lo que no entiendo… ―hizo una pausa el hijo del guerrero más poderoso― es por qué mamá no quiere que la encontremos.

―A lo mejor se peleó con tu papá ―respondió Trunks, tan directo como puede serlo un niño.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir? ―la declaración hizo que saliera de su sopor, abriendo un poco más los ojos y mirándolo directamente.

―Bueno, es solamente una teoría. Es que mis papás cuando se enojan duermen en cuartos separados y mi mamá siempre le grita a papá: "No quiero volver a verte nunca más".

Goten sonrió un poco al escuchar cómo su amigo imitaba el tono de voz de Bulma y al imaginarse la escena, un poco parecida a la que sus propios padres mantenían (las veces en que su papá estaba en casa, claro estaba).

Pero así como su sonrisa apareció también se esfumó.

― ¿Cuántas veces se ha ido tu papá?― preguntó el de los ojos oscuros.

―Eh, pues… ―Trunks se llevó una mano a la barbilla y alzó la vista― mi abuela dice que antes de que yo naciera y después de la batalla contra un tipo llamado Cell.

― ¡Ah, el mismo al que mi hermano venció! ―dijo entusiasmado.

―Sí, algo he escuchado sobre eso. Pero no hubiera sido posible de no haber sido por la ayuda de papá― el tono de voz que probablemente hubiera utilizado un príncipe saiyajin.

Goten parpadeó un par de veces. Él también estaba seguro de que Goku había ayudado a Gohan. Sin embargo, en todos esos años comenzaba aprender cómo tratar con su amigo: a veces era mejor dejarle con sus propias ideas. Se limitó a fingir una sonrisa y después la melancolía volvió a hacerse presente.

― ¿Crees que mis papás también se hallan peleado?

―Pues, a lo mejor.

Goten pensó en los siete años en los que su padre no estuvo presente y el cómo en el fondo envidiaba a Trunks por tener al suyo. Recordó lo cariñosa que su madre se comportaba y del tiempo que pasaban entrenando. A decir verdad, su madre era más estricta ahora que Goku había regresado y con Gohan casado había momentos en los que sentía un extraño vacío en su corazón.

― ¡Ya lo tengo! Lo único que tenemos que hacer es hacer que se reconcilien y todo volverá a ser como antes.

― ¡Claro! ―los niños se levantaron, flotando un poco y chocando las palmas de las manos entre sí.

―Pero ¿cómo hacemos eso? ―dijo Goten.

―Déjamelo a mí. Lo primero será ir con mi abuelita, ella sabe mucho sobre eso.

― ¡Sí!

Ambos niños emprendieron vuelo de regreso a Capsule.

**((…))**

Los primeros rastros del sol, comenzaban a verse en el cielo y la gente que había salido del incendio del pueblo ocasionado por la banda de Fuu se había juntado en pequeños grupos. Gohan miraba cómo su madre, al lado de Luna y Mabaa, iba de uno a otro para cerciorarse de que todos estaban bien. Del otro lado, Kill hacía lo propio con los heridos, aunque más bien se trataba de algunos que se encontraban alterados y nerviosos por lo sucedido.

El chico seguía observando cómo se desenvolvía su madre y recordaba lo que le había pedido en cuanto a entrenarla. No es que estuviera en contra de la idea y mucho menos de que las mujeres tuvieran esa clase de oportunidades. Él entendía su necesidad de querer ayudarles, pero iba a ser a costa de comenzar una _nueva vida_. Y eso lo preocupaba ¿Y su familia? ¿Qué pasaría con Goten? En el fondo no podía quitarse la idea de que ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su padre al irse a entrenar.

Gohan suspiró, nunca en su vida juzgó a alguno de ellos (no era su papel ni derecho), sólo se limitó a amarlos tal cual eran. Pero también comprendía que toda esa situación afectaría enormemente a su pequeño hermano. Bastaba con ver cómo se había puesto con la desaparición de su madre (Bulma había contado también la reacción de éste el otro día en su casa) y no quería que su hermanito pasase por lo mismo por lo que él había pasado.

_En cuanto a Goten… bueno, tampoco es que ya no quiera verlo,_ había dicho su madre cuando le preguntó al respecto. Pero después de ello cambió la conversación totalmente y el punto quedó en el olvido. Gohan suspiró. Tenía que hacer algo, evitar que su familia se desuniera más de lo que probablemente estaba ya. Se levantó y fue a donde su madre, ésta en cuanto lo vio acercarse se volvió, sonriéndole. Gohan le devolvió el gesto.

―Tengo que irme. Videl debe de estar preocupada.

―Lo entiendo ―la sonrisa de Milk se ensanchó. Por dentro dio gracias de que su Gohan no fuera igual a su padre.

―Pero volveré… te entrenaré tal y como te lo prometí. Hasta entonces ¿estarás bien?

―No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Además, con el susto que les has metido, dudo que esos vándalos tengan el valor para venir por aquí. Gohan rio nervioso, las palabras de su madre reflejaban lo orgullosa que se sentía de su hijo mayor. Pero ¿también lo estaba de Goten?

Se reprendió mentalmente. Tenía que irse de ahí y ya, o de lo contrario temía que todo concepto que tenía sobre sus padres se iba a ir por la borda. Sin decir mucho más, emprendió el camino de regreso y pronto su figura se difuminó por los cielos.

Kill observó de reojo a Milk al tiempo en que revisaba una herida menor en uno de los habitantes del pueblo.

― ¿Le duele? ―preguntó sin realmente ver al paciente.

―No, bueno, sólo un poco cuando camino.

―Pero dolerá más después ―dijo Kill en la misma línea―. Oh, sí, créame que dolerá aún más.

**((…))**

Panchy Brief era bien conocida por su simplicidad e ingenuidad. Pero también era bien sabido que amaba a su familia y adoraba a su nieto, tratándolo de mimar y consentir de todas las formas posibles.

― ¿Qué Goku y Milk están peleados? ―preguntó llevándose un dedo a la altura de la barbilla.

―Sí ¿qué haces cuando tú y el abuelo se pelean?

―Jo, jo, él y yo nunca nos peleamos. Pero cuando me siento un poco triste suelo cocinar pastelillos y galletitas.

―Abuela, tú siempre preparas pasteles y galletas ―dijo Trunks.

―Oh, es verdad, tienes razón. Pero cuando Bulma y Vegeta están enojados, le preparo su comida favorita y tu padre parece olvidar todo enojo.

― ¿En serio? Creí que la que lo hacía era mamá.

―Ah, no, hijo, ella se encarga de contentarlo en la…

― ¡MAMÁ! ¿Puedo saber qué clase de cosas estás contándoles a los niños?

―Oh, Bulma, querida. Nada, solamente les estaba diciendo qué hacer cuando los adultos se enojan ¿Quieres un poco de pastel, querida?

― ¿Y por qué quieren saber sobre de eso? ―preguntó Bulma sirviéndose un trozo generoso de la golosina ofrecida.

―No, no es nada ―se apresuró a responder su hijo y, tomando a su amigo por el cuello de la ropa, salieron de la cocina y se marcharon― ¿Te diste cuenta, Goten?

―Sí, tu abuelita tenía razón, los adultos se contentan con comida. Aunque ya no nos terminó de contar lo que hace tu mamá.

―Bueno, eso lo investigaremos después. Ahora hay que ir a tu casa a preparar la comida favorita de Milk san.

Los niños se convirtieron en Súper Saiyajin y emprendieron vuelo ahora hacia las montañas Paoz. Llevaban un montón de energía a pesar de tener horas de no dormir y de cruzar varios husos horarios.

Se trataba del amor de un hijo.

**((…))**

Cuando Videl y Gohan se casaron, Satan les regaló una casa para que vivieran, pero también tenían un pequeño espacio justo enfrente de la casa de Goku y Milk, lugar que ocupaban cuando iban de visita y que desde que la ojinegra desapareció no se habían marchado.

Gohan había regresado y le contó todo lo sucedido a su esposa, quien se cuidó de emitir cualquier clase de juicio sobre los hechos y simplemente se limitó a abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien y pronto se arreglaría todo.

El Grand Saiyaman soltó un suspiró impregnado de cansancio.

―No sé qué pensar o hacer. No dejo de preocuparme que papá se ha ido a entrenar con Kaio Sama otra vez.

― ¿Crees?

―Sí, sino ya hubiera sentido su presencia.

Videl asintió y después se quedó pensando un breve instante.

―Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no podíamos sentir su ki ―dijo la mujer.

―No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que debió ir con Bulma para que le diera algún tipo de aparato para ocultar su presencia.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Bueno, cuando estábamos juntos todavía, vi que se puso un tipo reloj y su ki desapareció. Aunque estaba a su lado, ya no podía sentirlo.

―Ya veo… ―Videl iba a decir algo más cuando notó que las luces de la casa de sus suegros se encendieron―. Gohan, mira.

El semi saiyajin fijó la vista hacia el lugar.

―Es Goten y Trunks.

― ¿Le dirás? ―el chico sólo la miró fugazmente, pero se levantó para ir en busca de su hermano.

Entró a la casa y el olor de mantequilla le llenó los sentidos. Lo primero que pensó es que los niños tendrían hambre.

― ¡Gohan, estamos haciendo un pastel para papá y mamá! ―exclamó el de cabellos alborotados en cuanto lo vio.

― ¿Y eso por qué, Goten? ―la mirada tan limpia e inocente de su hermano le hizo sonreír.

―Trunks y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que ellos se han peleado. Pero no hay problema, con este pastel haremos que ellos se contenten.

Gohan no supo qué decirle. En parte los niños tenían razón, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas como ellos pretendían que fueran. Sin embargo, mirar las caras radiantes de esos dos chiquillos le hizo sentir calidez en su corazón y por un instante se permitió volver a ser como aquel de cinco años que viajaba en los hombros de su padre en la nube voladora. Sonrió y le acarició los cabellos a ambos.

―Entonces, preparemos el más delicioso pastel que hayan probado.

Los balbuceos de alegría de parte de Pan demostraron que a ella también le entusiasmaba la idea y junto con Videl, se dieron a la tarea de cocinar.

**((…))**

El puño severo de ese hombre golpeó la superficie de la mesa, haciendo que las frutas se alzaran un poco de su lugar y que el vaso derramara su contendido, chorreándose también al suelo.

― ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó en esa región? No les pago para que anden de holgazanes y vagos ―decía un hombre de nariz aguileña y ojos como de pájaro (por lo pequeños que eran).

―Fuu sama, es que… ―el subordinado temblaba de pies a cabeza, ignorante de que en el mundo pudiera existir alguien más poderoso a quien temerle.

―Más les vale que recuperen esa zona o haré que los cuelguen a todos ¿me escuchaste?

―Sí, sí señor. Pero, quienes lograron regresar dijeron que se trataba de un demonio de cabellos rubios.

― ¡Agh! Qué demonios ni que nada. Si tan inútiles son, no me quedará de otra que mandar a alguien que ocupe tu lugar.

―Pero, señor… ―un disparó se escuchó y el subalterno cayó de espaldas con la frente agujerada.

―Kuf, kuf, ya era hora de que se deshiciera de ese inepto, Señor ―dijo un hombre que salió de entre las sombras que se formaban de una de las esquinas de la habitación.

―Sen, ve y tráeme a cualquier revoltoso que ande por ahí. Ya sabes lo que te pasará si fallas ―dijo Fuu.

―No se preocupe, señor. Si de un demonio se trata, entonces bastará con que el gran Sen lo exorcice, kuf, kuf, kuf.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO ONCE**

_Me he tardado los horrores en actualizar, lo siento en verdad. Pero ahora tengo un horario mixto de trabajo y ya llego casi hasta la media noche a casa y por las mañanas comencé a estudiar. Me he decidido a hacer el examen de admisión para la licenciatura, después de haber terminado la educación media ¿A que no es muy tarde para seguir haciéndolo, verdad?_

_Gracias a: __**Deidydbz, celestia carito, dayana, Rocio, foxqueen, medalit, LoraElena, krayteona, rosspe, Nefertary Saenz, lyzz, Guest.**_

_Ahora que ha aparecido finalmente Fuu ¿Milk tendrá las cosas sencillas? (esta parte me recordó a aquellos días en que Goku niño peleó contra la Patrulla Roja)._

_Gracias por el apoyo ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


End file.
